Harry Potter and the Year of Differences
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: Fanfic of the 'sixth year' pre OotP and consequently pre HBP....kinda odd, but finally I am uploading the rest! bunch of ships...COMPLETE
1. Back to Privet Drive

It was a hot summer day when Harry arrived home from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had never been so excited. This was due to the fact that two weeks ago he had learned that his godfather, Sirius Black, was finally freed from Azkaban to keep him safe from Lord Voldemort, the darkest sorcerer of the time. Dumbledore had freed Sirius so Harry would feel safer. It was rumor, and Harry had witnessed it, that Lord Voldemort was alive with full strength, and he, Harry Potter, was probably at the top of his list of who to kill this time.  
  
Harry, however, had other worries at this present time: his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley. They were furious that several times in his history he escaped near-death situations and was not killed. Every time he had come across He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he had survived. When he was just a baby, Voldemort had tried to kill him, but his plan had backfired. Voldemort lost all his powers the day he tried to kill Harry, and every year except his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had come face-to-face with him, he had managed to escape. Harry escaped his first experience, when he was a baby, with only a scar.  
  
Harry was not a normal child, even without his past history. He was a wizard, the son of the deceased Lily and James Potter. His aunt and uncle hated magic. They hated Harry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had a son named Dudley, of whom they enjoyed to spoil. Harry, on the other hand, was treated like he didn't exist. Unless you lived at 4 Privet Drive, you wouldn't know that another boy lived there. The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles, in other words, non-magical.  
  
"Harry, get over here this instant," said the familiar voice of Uncle Vernon. Harry skipped down the stairs, hardly noticing Dudley trying to trip him. Harry then walked into the dining room.  
  
"What did I do wrong now?! I didn't use magic so don't blame me whatever it is," Harry said.  
  
"That's not why I wanted to talk to you, but you never did the laundry. I called you down here so I could let you know that we are going out to dinner--and Petunia and I have decided to let you stay here. However, if we come home and see that there is anything different that only could have been done by your kind then you will be in a large amount of trouble. If I were you, I'd just get a nice head start on the laundry," Vernon said as he stared at an amazed Harry.  
  
"Thank you! I never thought that I'd be here," Harry said as Dudley interrupted.  
  
"I don't think we should leave him here. He thinks he is being awarded a Grammy or something," Dudley said with the look of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"I was trying to be polite," said an annoyed Harry.  
  
"Well, you seemed more impolite to me," said Dudley.  
  
"Look, Dudders, we are leaving Harry here. You don't want him to come with us, do you?" Uncle Vernon said to Dudley. A worried Dudley shook his head.  
  
"Why would I want such a piece of a useless thing with me for one of the most important nights of my life, Dad? If my girlfriend sees Harry she will think I am crazy!" said Dudley, as he added, "Oops!"  
  
"Your girlfriend?!" said an astonished Harry. "What did you have to do to make her say yes, threaten to strangle her with your elephant-sized hands?"  
  
"Now, now, Harry, you should be grateful that we are leaving you here. Behave yourself, or else!" said Petunia with fear in her voice.  
  
"If we come home to any abnormal changes, you will be locked upstairs, and will remain there until the day you go back to that school of yours. You may NOT let out your owl unless she makes a racket. You also cannot call any of your freakish friends on the phone. Any questions?" said Uncle Vernon, and Harry shook his head. "Not a single spell while we are gone," he said and he locked the door.  
  
"Alone at last," said a happy Harry, who immediately grabbed some parchment an  
  
to write letters to Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Draco Malfoy. They read:  
  
Ron,  
  
My "family" finally left me alone in the house so I can write. How is your summer going? Everything is quite well here, but as always I miss you, Hermione, and Sirius. You and Hermione truly are my best friends. Don't betray me, like Peter did my parents.  
  
Also, someone told me that this year would be "the year of differences." Do you know anything about it? Let me know as soon as possible, for I may end up out of the house if the Dursleys find out that I am communicating with you guys. Owl-me at night, okay?  
  
Harry  
  
He then picked up another piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Hermione, his other best friend.  
  
Hermione:  
  
The Dursleys must be somewhat crazy or someone must have rearranged their minds--they left me alone at Privet Drive so I can write. (And no, I didn't threaten them or do anything magical to make them say yes.)  
  
What's been going on? Have you been doing the summer holiday homework? I haven't had any chance to. I mean, why should I give up an oppurtunity to send you, Ron, and Sirius letters? I know this would be an exvellet oppurtunity to take care of my homework, but I'd rather send you guys letters.  
  
Well, as soon as it is possible I probably will be sent to get my stuff because my "family" might want me out of the house. Don't ask why, as I don't know myself. All I know is that they will blame me for everytbing that goes wrong so I will probably be out of the house. Be sure to write, okay?  
  
Harry  
  
After finishing this note, he found another scrap of parchment and wrote to Sirius.  
  
Sirius:  
  
The Dursleys must be scared that I am going to ruin Dudley's date (why shouldn't they? And how did he get a date?) but I am finally here alone and have time to write.   
  
How has it been going? Nothing is up here, except some Muggles on my street have been all acting strangely. Everyone seems to know that I live here. I'm confused-- no one else has seen me here. Is there a possibility that someone is watching me? I keep getting the feeling someone is, but I don't know.  
  
I have to go. I'll write more when the Dursleys leave me alone again. (If they ever do again-- muahaha.) Just kidding.  
  
Harry  
  
He then found himself writing a letter to his nemesis, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
I feel weird to be doing this, but because I know you may know something about it because your father works in the Ministry,  
  
I have heard that this year at Hogwarts will be the Year of Differences. Do you know anything about it?  
  
I need to make sure that I am prepared--if I get a chance to leave the house to go back to school that is, the Muggles I live with hate me and all that I stand for. I know you will probably be delighted by this information, but so be it. My aunt believes that her sister has serious problems and being a wizard is a disgrace to the family.  
  
If you reply, PLEASE do not send a Howler. I wouldn't be able to explain it to my aunt and uncle. They also may never leave me here again and I may never get a chance to write to anyone again. If you don't send anything, see you at Platform 9 3/4!  
  
Harry  
  
Hedwig fastly set out on her journey to deliver the letters, but she returned in only half an hour holding five! Harry had just opened the letter from someone he didn't know, and quickly read it. It was from a family of witches and wizards, the Filman family. They said they had just moved in. Harry put the letter aside and grabbed the letters from Hedwig. She had only delivered one, as it appeared.  
  
Harry:  
  
BLIMEY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING???! Communicating with Draco Malfoy? Did the Muggles ruin you? Are you sure you are okay? If so, don't worry about writing--see you September 1!  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry put aside Hagrid's letter and opened another one that was addressed to him. It was from Draco Malfoy.  
  
Potter!  
  
WOW! You were the last person I expected to recieve a letter from. Thank you for including me in your letter list.  
  
I didn't know how I was going to get this to you, but then your owl showed up and I told her to get this to you pronto after I read your note. What did you say her name was? Hedwig?  
  
Well, to answer your question, yes I did hear about this year being the Year of Differences. Father told me all about it. He says that everyone will be resorted. He wouldn't tell me anything else, but I overheard him talking to the Minister of Magic (he has quite a bit of influence) and they said something about another ghost as a teacher. When we are resorted though, I hope I stay in Slytherin , for my family has been in Slytherin for generations. My dad would kill me if I wasn't in it. That Sorting Hat never would think twice if it was in it's right mind--oh wait, it doesn't have one! I guess I'll have to hope nothing changes. I won't write more, but I will see you on September 1!  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Wow!" Harry said, a bit too loud. Suddenly, the house shook. The Dursleys were home, and they had brought along Dudley's "new girlfriend."  
  
"POTTER!!! What are you doing up there?" screamed Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry quickly hid the letters. "Nothing, Uncle Vernon," said Harry.  
  
"Get down here right now!" Petunia shrieked, "and do something about your hair!"  
  
"Be right there," Harry said, as he walked gingerly down the stairs to see Hedwig zoom into view. He signaled her to go into her cage in his room, and she flew into his room. Harry was grateful that she didn't inturrupt them. However, Hedwig then flew out again. Harry knew what must have happened. Hedwig had dropped off and picked up Hermione's reply. Harry continued down the stairs to see a different owl zoom into his room, grab something, and set off down the stairs to Harry, dropping off a letter. Harry fled to his room, placed the note on his desk, and hurried back downstairs to see Dudley with his girlfriend. She was just as big as him, except he heard Dudley ask why she was on a diet. Harry had to hide his face to hide his laugh as he saw Dudley lean forward and fall face flat on the floor in front of him. Harry then ran upstairs after he heard Aunt Petunia yell that the laundry wasn't done. He ran upstairs to see Hedwig had returned, and was in her cage as he wanted. There were seven letters on his bed, and at least five of which he figured contained birthday greetings. Harry put the Hogwarts letter aside as he opened the first letter. As he opened it, two pieces of paper fell out. Harry knew at once who this one was from. It was from the Weasleys. The second the paper was picked up, the gift from them fell out. Harry read the letter aloud to himself.  
  
Harry:  
  
Happy birthday! Here is your gift.  
  
And to answer your question, yes, this year is going to be the year of differences. Everyone is going to be resorted, can you believe it? I can't say much because it's supposed to be 'Top Secret' Ministry business.  
  
Well I won't write much more, but my family and I thought you might like this gift. Use it wisely!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry picked up the parcel. Its shape was very different. He opened the gift and out flew a tiny Snitch and Bludgers along with a Beater's club. Harry then remembered--Angelina Johnson, the captain of his House's Quiddich team, had finished his years at Hogwarts. "Am I the new Captain?" He picked up the second letter, which was from Hermione.  
  
Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
I am suprised that you haven't even started on your homework. I'm already finished with it! I am enjoying my summer at Ron's house. His mom came over by Floo Powder and picked me up. Do you want to come over? I didn't have time to get you a gift, but Ron and I have a surprise for you if you can come. Please try Harry, we both miss you--Ron just doesn't want to admit it. He has been kind of touchy around me lately and it's beginning to scare me. When you are around though he never acts that way. Don't tell him I told you!  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry decided to write a letter to Hermione real quick, letting her know that he would love to have them come get them, but he wasn't going to ask the Dursleys. He told Hermione to drop by and act like she was taking him because he was going to an orphanage, and he never would have to deal with the Dursleys again! While Hedwig left, the letter to Hermione and Ron bound to her with the plan, suddenly another owl zoomed into view. It was a beautiful golden eagle owl, one of the most expensive owls in existence. He read the address and realized it was from Draco Malfoy.  
  
Potter, someone told me it was your birthday, and I think that because we may end up sorted in the same house soon, we better start getting along right now.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry opened the parcel and another note fell out. Confused on what it could be, he opened it quickly--but nothing was in it! Shaking his head in confusion, he put it aside and attempted to open the gift from Malfoy. This was a shock--Draco being nice? That was a first--what had happened to the little crybaby who loathed him and tortured him all the time. He then thought of Hermione--what would she say if she found out he was communicating with someone that thought she was a 'Mudblood'? Harry put his confused thoughts aside and opened the parcel.  
  
Harry picked up the parcel and out fell an "Figure-Outer". Harry suspected that he could ask it a question and he would be told the answer. "Wow, I'll have to thank Draco when I see him," Harry said as he picked up the next package.   
  
Harry!  
  
Remember me? Cho Chang? I was told that your birthday was coming up and I don't like to forget things as important as that. Well, here's something that you may like along with something that you may find useful next year. Have fun and see you in school!  
  
Cho  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he opened the gift. Out fell a new set of potion ingredients and a book called The Night that Changed Them All. Isn't that a romance novel? Well, why did she send me this, we aren't even really friends?! I thought I made it clear to her that I didn't like her anymore and I was not to be used as a pillow or towel to cry into Harry thought, confused and feeling flattered at the same time. He then picked up the fifth letter.   
  
Harry:  
  
Happy Birthday! Here's your gift. It may be useful in class next year. I don't know. But it still will come in handy the year after this one.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry seized the gift and a book, The Three Throbs, fell out. Harry figured that the book would be required the next year in the class Hagrid taught, Care of Magical Creatures. Harry continued with his thoughts while he grabbed the next letter.   
  
Harry Potter!  
  
I am so suprised and happy I found out that tomorrow was your birthday! I hope this comes in handy.  
  
You are probably wondering who I am. We never have been introduced. My na;me is Cristy Filman, I am in the same year you are at school, and I just moved here when my father, who works in the Ministry of Magic, heard about the Year of Differences being this year. He wants me to experience it firsthand so I can help him plan if it will happen again and what to change the next time. Don't tell him I told you about it, but everyone is going to be resorted, one teacher will go back to school, and also the teachers' houses will all be rearranged. That's all. Bye now.  
  
Cristy Filman  
  
"Well, I don't know the girl. Should I open the package? It might be poison! Well, I'll take the chance, she seems nice," Harry thought as he opened the package. 100 Galleons fell out, accompanied by a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry then saw the Hogwarts crest on the next piece of parchment, and therefore started to become nervous. He knew that his OWL results would be back soon, and he had a feeling that they were in the letter. When he opened the parchment, he almost squealed.  
  
NAME: Harry Potter  
  
SCHOOL: Hogwarts  
  
CAREER AREA: Defense Against Dark Arts  
  
CURRENT JOB WISH: Auror  
  
RESULTS:  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts: OUTSTANDING  
  
Potions: OUTSTANDING  
  
Divination: Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: OUTSTANDING  
  
Charms: OUTSTANDING  
  
Herbology: OUTSTANDING  
  
Means you no longer have to take the class for your current career area wish.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
And a list followed with all the school governers except Lucius Malfoy, who was currently on the run because he was to be put in Azkaban. After reading this, he opened the next letter, which was the list of new supplies for the coming year. The other two letters were not normal. Harry read aloud,  
  
"'You, Harry Potter, are guaranteed a spot on the Quiddich team of your House as Seeker, no matter who else is in your House this year.' I always have been Seeker, why do they have to remind me? Oh wait, the Year of Differences! If another House's old Seeker becomes in the same House as me this year, then I don't have to worry! That's a major plus!" Harry said plainly as he grabbed the second piece of abnormal parchment.  
  
Harry. Potter. You. Will. Die. This. Year. No. Matter. What. Anyone. Else. Says. I. Do. Not. Care. What. Anyone. Else. Says. You. Hurt. Me. And. You. Think. It. All. Passed. It. Doesn't. Matter. What. Anyone. Else. Says. YOU. WILL. DIE! 


	2. The Wishing Owls

Harry reread the letter. Had he made a mistake, or was someone really out to get him? Was there anyone (besides Voldemort) who wanted to get him? Harry went over it again and again in his head and then finally came to a conclusion--it must have been from a Death Eater, or Voldemort supporter. Harry finally lain down on his bed with very confused thoughts.   
  
The next day, Harry awoke to the sound of Hedwig, who had returned with Hermione's answer at night. Harry grabbed the letter a split second before Dudley barged in and grabbed it from him, screaming, "Dad, Harry's communicating with his Hogwarts friends!"  
  
"Potter!" Vernon screamed as he ran upstairs to find Harry sitting on the bed, dumbfounded. He wondered what the punishment would be this time when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Aunt Petunia said into the phone.  
  
"Um, hello, is this the Dursley residence?" said a voice Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Yes, may I ask who this is?" said Petunia.  
  
"A secret. I just need to speak to Mr. Potter, is he there at the moment?" said the voice and Harry noticed at once who it was. It was Hermione, calling like he wanted her to.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, may I have the phone? It seems like the person on the other end would like to talk to me," Harry said.  
  
"Vernon, what do you think?" Aunt Petunia said, but Harry grabbed the phone and ran upstairs saying, "I'll bring it back down when I'm done!"  
  
"Hello," Harry said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Harry. It's Hermione," said the normal voice of Hermione on the phone.   
  
"And Ron," said Ron's voice.  
  
"Harry, what's going on? I read the letter but I don't get what you want me to do!" Hermione said.  
  
"That's a first," Harry said. "I want you to come over and pretend you are taking me to an orphanage."  
  
"Unfortunately, Harry, we can't do that. My mum and dad are out right now, we are home alone," Ron said as he added an, "Oops!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm on your side there. Well, do you have a plan Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, but its not guarranteed to work."  
  
"Well, let's try it!" Ron said as Hermione began the explanation.  
  
When Hermione was halfway through the explanation, Uncle Vernon's voice screamed up the stairs. "POTTER! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I have to go guys. I wish I could talk longer, but I can't. Owl-me with the plan, okay?" Harry said as he hung up the phone and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Potter, we have to go. Mrs. Figg will be coming over, she graciously accepted the job on such short notice. Wonderful lady. We have to go, Dudley and his girlfriend are going out to dinner. However, I have put a lock on your owl's door this time. I saw the note your friend wrote you. Here, I've read it so now you can," said Vernon, shoving the note into Harry's hand and then he ran into the car.  
  
Harry ran into his room with the letter to read. However, his room was being used by three large owls, none of which were familiar-looking. The owls stood up and began singing.  
  
"We are the wishing owls and we have come to you," said the owls in unison.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but what are you?" Harry said.  
  
"We are the wishing owls and we chose you as our next victim." said the owl with "Gift 1" written on its giftbox.  
  
"What do you mean, your next 'victim?'"  
  
"We mean that if you do not use these wishes as a normal wizard would, you will be very sorry indeed. Your first wish was to talk to your friends longer, so here they are!" said the owl with "Gift 2" written on its box. The owl and box saying "Gift 1" vanished and Hermione and Ron appeared where the owl had been.  
  
"Harry, what is going on?" Ron said.  
  
"Did we just apparate?" Hermione said.  
  
"Wow, who else have you been 'owling' that sent you a parcel with those?" Ron said as Harry began to explain.  
  
"These are 'wishing owls'. They heard me say on the phone that I wished I could talk longer, so they granted me the wish," Harry told them.  
  
"Wow! I never heard of such a thing as a 'wishing owl'" both Hermione and Ron  
  
said in unison.  
  
"If you never read anywhere about them, I reckon they are not here for what they say they are," Ron said.  
  
"I know, but they granted me this wish,"Harry said.  
  
"Wish us back!" Ron said. "I finally was working on my homework!"  
  
"And you mean 'finally.' Harry hasn't even started his homework," Hermione said.  
  
"And why is that bad?" Ron said, confused.  
  
"It is bad because of this!" Hermione said, shoving a letter at Ron.  
  
"I never got this," Ron said as he passed it on to Harry.  
  
"What is this? 'This year, Hogwarts will open August 22 so we have time to set up for the Year of Differences.' I never got this either, Hermione. Maybe it was a trick. I wouldn't be suprised if someone wanted to make you go in ten days before we are supposed to, it was probably meant as a joke," Harry said.  
  
"I wish I knew who sent you this, because if they wanted to fool you they did a good job!" said Ron.  
  
"Well, I don't mind not knowing, but I need to make sure that it isn't false," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, then, why doesn't Harry ask Malfoy, now that the two are friends?" Ron said, and Harry could tell he was mad.  
  
"What do you mean? I am not friends with Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't lie! Hedwig accidentally dropped this at my house when she was grabbing my gift," Ron said as he handed Harry the note.  
  
"I'll read it later," Harry said.  
  
"Well, back to homework. I really need to get home and do homework. Where are those owls?" Ron said as Hermione turned around to see fog leave and instead appeared with one owl remaining and with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What is going on? Oh, hi guys. What is going on, why am I here?" Draco said.  
  
"I'd like to know how that bit of filth is in your house!" Ron said.  
  
"Wait, Hermione, did you say you 'wished' that you knew who sent you that?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Well, maybe the owls heard it. They probably went to find the person who sent you the note. Malfoy, did you send Hermione that note?"  
  
"What note?"  
  
"The note saying that school was going to start on August 22," Ron said.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Maybe the owls knew that Malfoy hated Hermione," Malfoy made a little weird motion and shook his head, "and they figured that he sent it to you," Harry said.  
  
"What owls?" Draco said.  
  
"The quote-on-quote wishing owls," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, you were their next victim?" Draco said, half-laughing, half-scared.  
  
"Yes, that's what they said when they came in."  
  
"The owls like to cause havoc. They visited me last and things will never be the same," Draco said.  
  
"Is that why you are communicating with Harry?" Ron said as Hermione inturrupted.  
  
"What do you mean, 'things will never be the same'? Did they cause that bad of problems?"  
  
"Yes. If I were you, Harry, I'd just wish the three of us home," Draco said.  
  
"Okay. What do I have to do?" Harry said.  
  
"Say, 'I wish the three people in front of me went home,'" Ron, Hermione, and Draco all said at the same time.  
  
The minute they said this Harry knew something was wrong. The final owl left, as the wish could not be granted, too many people had said it. Not only this, but then Harry heard the front door open. The Dursleys had returned.  
  
Harry quickly told the three to hide in the closet until he returned, and the three were so scared that they didn't dare argue. Harry ran downstairs to see Dudley's new girlfriend staring him in the face.  
  
"You must be Harry Potter," said the girl.  
  
"Yes, I am. What is your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm Crystal, Dudley's quote 'girlfriend.' However, it wasn't much of a choice. It was either him or Piers Polkiss, and neither are very sanitary. Where do you go to school? I have never seen you at Smeltings," the girl said.  
  
"I don't go to school around here," Harry said quickly as Dudley reappeared.  
  
"So, have you beaten him up yet?" Dudley asked.  
  
"No, why would I beat him up?" Crystal asked Dudley.  
  
"'Cause I want you to," Dudley said.  
  
"Well, I can do as I please. And a little hint, Dudley, if you told your family and friends that we are in a relationship you are living a lie. One little lame school project does not make us a couple, got it?" Crystal said, her eyes fixed on Harry.  
  
Unfortunately, Dudley caught the gaze between the two. "If you are thinking of asking him out, you seriously have problems."  
  
"I am not, I am surveying him. You two don't look at all alike!" Crystal said.  
  
"Thank you," said Dudley.  
  
"You know, that is a criticizm to you, Dudley. You should be more skinny, like Harry," Crystal told him.  
  
"Excuse me, I believe that just a minute ago you said that you could do as you please, so that means that I can do as I please also," Dudley told her.  
  
"I have to go back upstairs, I will talk to you later," Harry said as he ran back up the stairs to see Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron looking as though they just ran from the banister to his room.  
  
"Were you guys spying on me?"  
  
"No, I thought that that was Pansy Parkinson, and I was wondering what she was doing here. It was a coincidence that I ran back the same time that you came up," Draco said.  
  
"Liar!" Ron said.  
  
"What is your explanation, 'the girl is so hot?'" Draco asked Ron.  
  
"You guys, I don't care, its not like anything happened," Harry said as he turned around to see Hermione crying.  
  
"Yes something happened, you just don't know it," she said through sobs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Nothing that I want to talk to you about. Would you mind hiding somewhere else real quick while I tell Ron something?" Hermione said to Draco and Harry, who both agreed.  
  
"Let's listen in," said Draco.  
  
"No, Malfoy. If she wanted us to hear she would have said the secret in front of us too," Harry said, but he too listened to the conversation he overheard.  
  
"I just can't take it anymore!" they heard Hermione say.  
  
"What can't she take anymore?" Draco said softly.  
  
"I don't get it either," Harry said as he listened more.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if he likes me and is trying to hide it. I mean, I know that he is mean and all, but underneath it seems that when he is separated from his cronies he is a really nice guy," Hermione told Ron.  
  
"I can't believe this! She wouldn't tell me this? Why?" Harry said as he stepped away.  
  
"Look, why are you telling me and not Harry?" Ron's voice said.  
  
"Because Harry and 'him' may end up as friends, which means that my secret may be told along the way, and I don't want the guy to think I hate him, but I don't like him that way!" Hermione said.  
  
"That answers your question," Draco said as he leaned in to hear more. He looked a lot different than normal. He was blushing.  
  
"Do you like Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"Sort of. She's so smart, you know, and she really is a nice girl at heart. I wonder what she would say if I told her I liked her. I mean, you don't like her do you?" Draco said, and Harry shook his head.   
  
"I can't believe you like her."  
  
"I know. I started feeling this way last summer, I was listening in to my parents' conversation and they were talking about getting me a girlfriend, and when I ran upstairs I remembered my homework, and that reminded me of her," Draco said.  
  
"So are you saying you want to use her?" Harry said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Guys, you can come back in now," Hermione and Ron said out the door.  
  
"Okay," Draco said, pulling Harry along with him.  
  
When Harry walked in, the first thing he did was reach for the clock. "It's nine PM already!" he said, as he grabbed a few of the blankets for his friends and Draco.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"We have to sleep on these?" Draco said, and Harry nodded.  
  
"Good night guys," Hermione said, and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Harry, did you sleep at all last night?" Ron said in the morning.  
  
"Yes, why did you think I didn't?"  
  
"No, I wanted to make sure that you got some sleep. Now we have to figure out how to get the three of us home and get Harry to our house for the rest of the summer vacation. Should one of us use magic?" Ron said.  
  
"No, this year is going to be the year of differences, I don't want to miss out on that," Draco said.  
  
"Okay, well should one of us make a wish and hope the wishing owls come?"  
  
"Ron, I don't think that will work. Those owls don't obey your wishes," Harry said.  
  
"Hermione, do you have any suggestions?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yes. Not about that though. However, I do suggest that you leave me alone and bug off before I hurt you!" she said in return.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
As Hermione stood up, they understood why she was mad. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. She also looked like her cat had scratched her all night in the face.  
  
"No, I'm not alright," Hermione said. "Crookshanks came for me in the night. He wanted me to follow him, but I wouldn't leave you guys here. So I told him to leave. Unfortunately, he didn't listen. He scratched me all night long trying to make me follow," Hermione said.  
  
"We need to get you home, those scratches could be infected!" Draco said.  
  
"Since when do you care about Hermione, eh?" Ron said.  
  
"Look, if we want to get out of here, we need to work together," Draco said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Look, don't try to abuse that tone. Do you have any ideas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Harry, do you?" Draco asked him.  
  
"Yes, I think I do. Ron and Draco, you guys send owls to your parents. Tell them to come and pick you up at 3 PM tomorrow pronto. Dudley and his girlfriend have a date at 2 PM, so the Dursleys won't be home yet hopefully. Hermione and Ron can go home then, and as long as Draco's dad gets here too, he can go home," Harry said.  
  
"Let's try it!" Draco said.  
  
"I reckon it'll work out fine," Ron said.  
  
"Good idea. Mrs. Weasley will be able to fix my cuts, right, Ron?" Hermione asked Ron, sounding like she was half-dreading the answer.  
  
"Yea, my mom can fix you up," Ron said.  
  
"Good. Let's get going!" Hermione said.  
  
"But wait. What if Dudley and his girlfriend break up? I mean she seemed to like you, Harry. What if she breaks up with him to ask you out?" Draco said, and Ron and Hermione were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yea right. Dudley wouldn't let that happen," Harry said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"But she likes you, not Dudley."  
  
"She doesn't like either one of us. Come on, nothing will go wrong," Harry said.  
  
The three got ready. It was time to put the plan into effect. Draco and Ron sent letters to their parents, and everything was going fine. At 2:45, the doorbell rang. Harry ran to the door. Hermione and Ron were right behind him, because at 2:45 they were going to get picked up to avoid controversy between Mr. Malfoy and Ron's dad. However, Harry opened the door to see none other than the Dursleys staring at him in horror. 


	3. The Doom Room

"Hey, Dudley," Harry said, trying to sound happy.  
  
"Who may I ask are you guys?" Petunia asked.  
  
"We are Ron, Hermione, and Draco," said Draco, pointing at each as he named them.  
  
"Didn't we see you last year?" Vernon asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I was one of the people who came to take Harry to the Quidditch World Cup," Ron said.  
  
"And what are you doing here this time?" Vernon said.  
  
"Who cares?" Dudley asked, his eyes fixed on Hermione.  
  
"I thought you were on our side," Petunia angrily yelled at him.  
  
"There are no sides," Harry said.   
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"Um," Harry said. He wasn't supposed to talk about magic, but in this case, to tell the truth he kind of had to. "I wished that I could talk to my friends longer when you told me to hang up yesterday. When I got back upstairs, wishing owls were sitting there and suddenly Ron and Hermione appeared where one of them was. Then Ron wished he knew who sent Hermione a letter, and Draco appeared out of thin air where he had been. Then, when I was about to wish them back home, they all said at the same time the same wish, telling me what to say and the third owl vanished. I answered the door  
  
because Ron and Hermione are getting picked up."  
  
Dudley still had his eyes on Hermione. "I think we should just let Harry's friends go home. I mean, their parents will be worried, right?"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Ron's parents were there.  
  
"Hello, you must be the Dursleys. We came last year to pick up Harry for the Quidditch World Cup. Somehow, Ron and his friend Hermione Apparated right to your house last night. They sent us an owl stating that they were stranded here and needed me to pick them up. May I take my children home now?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"No, you may not. I need to talk to, Hermione you said her name was, well I need to talk to her," said Dudley as he grabbed her with one hand and pulled her away.  
  
"What is he doing?" said Ron and Vernon.  
  
"I don't know," said the rest of the group.  
  
Dudley took Hemione into the upstairs. On the way there, Hermione saw a sign that said, "The Doom Room." Dudley pushed her into the room and locked her in. He then walked back downstairs.   
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Going to the lavatory," Dudley replied as he grabbed Ron and pulled him upstairs.  
  
"Where is he going?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
Uncle Vernon smiled guiltily. "Nowhere."  
  
"You obviously know, this is your house."  
  
"If you want to know, then follow him," Vernon replied.  
  
"Fine, I think I will!" Harry said as he beckoned for Draco to follow, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They all reached the room labeled, "The Doom Room." "Harry, was that room there before?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Do you think that it is a trick?" Draco asked Harry nervously.  
  
"What is going on, Harry?" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The hallway seemed to never end. Finally, Harry ran into Dudley, who grabbed the four and pushed them all into the room. Inside, there were five snakes, four of which were dead. The remaining one, Harry realized, was the exact same boa constricter he himself had set loose at the zoo. It was curled all around Hermione, and it looked like she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Harry, help!" Ron said. One of the other snakes had awaken and was now advancing on Ron. Suddenly Harry remembered--he could speak Parseltounge! "Stop!" Harry said in a hiss. The snakes immediately stopped and all curled up, asleep. They saw a door on the other side of the room, and the six all went through this door. On the other side, they saw hundreds of combinations, all flying around. "The combinations must be how to open the next door!" Harry said.  
  
"Okay. Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, grab that side of the room. Harry, Ron and I will grab this side. There are safes all over the room, each with a number. Grab the combination and try it on this one," Hermione said, pointing to the safe right in front of the door. On it, the number "822" shone brightly in gold letters. However, before they even had time to start, they heard a familiar scream from the snake room.  
  
"Draco? Are you there honey?" came a voice from the room, breathlessly.  
  
"Draco! Is this another one of your pranks?" came the cold voice of Draco's dad, Lucius.  
  
"Harry, can you help them? We'll work on this while you get them," said Hermione and Draco. Harry nodded.  
  
Harry headed back through the way he came and saw a terrible sight--Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were being held down by the snakes! And right next to them was, "Dudley!"  
  
"Harry, I am not supposed to be here!" Dudley said. "Did you 'magic' me here? I'm telling!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, can you help me out here?" said Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Back off!" said Harry in a hiss. Once again, the snakes drew off of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Dudley. Dudley sprinted out of the door he had came in and locked it shut again, panicstricken. "Come on," Harry said to a dumbfounded Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Harry! Did you get them?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, they are right here!" Harry said. Suddenly, he remembered something. Mr. Weasley was there. Arthur Weasley came up to Harry to make sure he was okay and saw Draco's parents staring him in the face.  
  
"Lucius?! Are you responsible for this?"  
  
"No, Arthur Weasley, why are you here?" Lucius said, and Harry inturrupted.  
  
"Dudley is playing another one of his pranks on me. That boy you saw? That was my cousin. We just need to find the right combination. That will open the door, and then we will see where it leads to," Harry said.  
  
The eight people all searched for at least an hour. Finally, after 700 combinations had been tried...  
  
"I got it!" Draco exclaimed. "On this paper it says that this works for safe number 822!"  
  
"Great job!" said Harry.  
  
"Splendid," said Ron.  
  
"Can we get out of here already?" said the Malfoys.  
  
"Why, scared of the flying papers?" said Arthur Weasley.  
  
"No, I just came to get Draco and go home, not to be locked in this 'Doom Room' here!"  
  
"Well, let's go then," said both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Wow, did our mums just agree on something?" said Ron and Draco.  
  
"That's a first!" Ron said.  
  
"Look, let's just get a move on to the next challenge," Draco said.  
  
The eight of them went through the next passageway to see two different paths to take. "We need to split up," Harry told the group.  
  
"How about Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and me, and in the other group, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, and Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
Harry wanted to be with his friends, but it seemed that this was the most logical split. Harry therefore went down the passageway with the Malfoy family.  
  
Finally, about ten minutes later, he ran into a door. They pushed it open to see the most bizarre machine ever.  
  
In front of them was a giant vacuum. At the minute it was turned to 'off' so they looked around. It seemed that the vacuum would suck you up and then you would go through a giant tube. Then you would fall on a platform, surrounded by mice. Whichever way they let you pass is the way you would go. If you went to the left tube, you would slide back down and have to start over again. One out of ten times, the mice would let you pass through the right tube. This would lead to another platform, this time inhabited by spiders. Whichever way you were allowed to pass was the way you would go. If you went down the left tube, you would end up right in a dead end. One out of six times you would end up here. The central tube led to a platform with a sphinx. If you answered the question correctly, it seemed that it would lead exactly where the right tube at the spider platform would have led you to. If you got the question wrong, you would drop down and end up in a dead end which was inhabited by a snake. If you landed here you were lucky. All that was left to do was to pass the boggart at the end. If you did, you would go into the next room. If the boggart hurt you, then you would end up in the last dead end, this one being a true 'dead' end. Inside was Devil's Snare, which strangled you immediately when you landed in here.  
  
"Oh. My. God," said Draco.  
  
"Ron's probably glad he doesn't have to deal with this. He hates spiders," Harry told them. He walked over and said to Draco's dad, "You first." Harry turned on the vacuum and Mr. Malfoy shot up it. He then watched Mr. Malfoy get lucky and make it past the mice in the right passage. Then, he turned back on the vacuum and Mrs. Malfoy shot up this time. She, too, got lucky and made it past the mice correctly. "Your turn, Draco," Harry said as he pushed the button once more, and Draco shot up it. It seemed that so far, Mr. Malfoy had gotten to the sphinx. He seemed to be having trouble answering the question. Finally, he guessed and correctly got the answer, and he was allowed to walk on. Lastly, Harry stood under the vacuum and said, "Flipendo!" The button was hit and he too was dragged upwards to the slide. "I wonder what Ron and Hermione are up to right now."  
  
Hermione and Ron were having problems. It seems that they had gone through the wrong passageway. "Did we hit a dead end?" Ron asked his parents.  
  
"Lumos!" said Hermione, lighting the way back to the fork in the passageway. This time they took the other path, and found themselves to be the sole inhabitants of the area. Suddenly, a voice sounded from behind them. "Someone is already in the progress of trying to pass the next challenge. If you answer my question correctly, you may join them. If you answer incorrectly, you will never get out of here. Are you up to the challenge?"  
  
"I guess so," Ron said.  
  
"Bring it on!" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm up to it!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Alright, if everyone else agrees," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Here is the riddle. A man is caught somewhere where he is restricted from. The natives capture him. He is allowed one final statement, and it would determine how he died. If what he said was true, he would be boiled in water. If what he said was false, he would be fried in oil. However, he was set free because of his final statement. What was the statement?"  
  
"Easy, he said, 'you will fry me in oil.'" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"How did you get that so quickly?" said Ron as the door opened. The sight in front of them was extremely new to them. They saw Draco and Harry on the final platform with the door, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were at the sphinx having trouble. They saw the vacuum and therefore cast 'flipendo' on the switch. They were all sucked up the tube. When they landed on the platform with the mice, they all were lucky and passed through the correct tube. Ron looked forward and saw the spiders, and immediately said, "Hermione, can you get the spiders to move for us? You know I hate spiders!" An invisible tube came and picked up Ron. He was extremely scared, but the tube moved him over to the final platform. When he landed, he heard a voice.  
  
"You have been chosen."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"We heard you don't like spiders, so we helped you out. Aren't you grateful?"  
  
"Thank you so much," Ron said.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was still having trouble. She was also at the sphinx, and the riddle was extremely hard. At long last, she pulled the answer and the three continued. However, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having trouble passing the spiders. They were not allowing passage to any of the tubes. They finally moved, allowing the two into the sphinx platform. They, too, got the answer correctly and moved on. Once all of them had reached the end, they opened the door. At this exact minute, the platform broke. All eight of them fell down into another room. Eight rooms were off of this new platform. Each of them took a room. These bubbles filled with air and lifted off into the air. They reached the next door and pushed it open. Harry shoved open the door to see, "DOBBY!"  
  
"It is Dobby, sir. Dobby found out that Harry Potter was stuck, so Dobby wanted to help. Does Harry Potter need Dobby's help right now?" Dobby said to him.  
  
"Dobby, what are you doing here?" said the Malfoy family.  
  
"Hi, old Masters. What is you doing to Harry Potter?"  
  
"We are trying to get out of here. Draco somehow Apparated right near me and his family came to take him home," said Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Finally, the four got out of the Doom Room. They crept downstairs to see Dursleys staring at them, their eyes fixed in a way that Harry yould have been happy to see if he wasn't dreading the punishment.  
  
"So, you got out alive. How did you do it?" said Vernon.  
  
"I would also like to know that," said Petunia.  
  
"Well, we first ended up in a room with a bunch of snakes, said Harry.  
  
"Then Harry got us out of it," said Hermione.  
  
"Then we got stuck in a room full of combinations," continued Ron.  
  
"And then we heard my parents' shreiks of concern. They finally had gotten here, and now they were stuck in the snakes' lair." said Draco.  
  
"Harry went in and saved Draco's parents, then he came back in," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"After over 700 tries, we finally got the right combination."  
  
"Then, we split up," Ron continued.  
  
"The Weasleys and Hermione went one way, the Malfoys and I went the other way," added Harry.  
  
"We ended up in this giant tube thing," said the Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"The rest of us ended up at a dead end," said Hermione.  
  
"So we turned back around," said Ron.  
  
"We had to answer a question, and when we finally got it right we all were in the same room. We then had to get lucky and pass through," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"We ended up lucky and finally all got on the platform, but it dropped. We finally ended up back here, where you seem to be waiting for us," said Draco.  
  
"Well, we congratulate you on a job well done. You obviously are great witches and wizards to be able to have passed through that challenge," said Petunia.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! How come I never could mention that I was a wizard, but all of a sudden you are saying that we are all great ones?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"Because you must be trying to make all my letters seem false! And that 'Doom Room' was never there before, why is it there now?" said Harry.  
  
"I can't believe that you think we would change just for visitors! You know, Crystal dumped Dudley because she likes you," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Yea right," said Harry, but Hermione cut in.   
  
"She does like you. I saw the glances between you two yesterday, and I would know that look," said Hermione, half in tears once more.  
  
"Why do you cry every time you talk about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" said Hermione.  
  
"Okay then," said Harry. "Really, what is wrong?"  
  
"I told you, I really don't want to talk about it," said Hermione, and by the tone they knew it was her final word.  
  
"Let's go outside, I want to talk to you," said Ron, Dudley, and Draco to them at the same time.  
  
"What is going on?" said Hermione as the three pulled her outside. Harry followed, wondering what they were up to.  
  
Harry decided to spy on them. Letting Dudley taking Hermione away again was not a good idea or safe one at the least. After they all argued who should say what they wanted to first, and totally out of the blue, in unison, Draco, Ron, and Dudley all said sincerely, "I like you." 


	4. Who Is That I See?

"What?" Hermione said, stunned by the sudden comment.  
  
"I like you," Draco, Ron, and Dudley all repeated.  
  
"Why do you like her?" Draco asked Dudley. "You haven't even known her that long! And she's a witch, your family doesn't get along with our kind do they?" he added.  
  
"She is so nice, pretty, and generous. I am guessing that she is the smart one out of you guys? Unless my dope of a cousin Harry is?" Dudley told Draco.  
  
"So what are you saying, you want to use her?" both Ron and Draco said at the same time, at the end adding, "Jinx, you owe me a soda!"  
  
"Huh?" Dudley said.  
  
"So, what are you saying," Draco said. "Are you saying that you want to use her?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, by what you said, that's what it sounded like."  
  
"Well, that's not what I meant for it to sound like."  
  
"Whatever," Ron said. Hermione looked over where Harry had been, but he was gone.  
  
"Why do you like her?" Ron asked Draco.  
  
"She is cool. I also think that," Draco started, but he got cut off.  
  
"You've called her a Mudblood!" Ron said.  
  
"What's a Mudblood?" Dudley asked curiously.  
  
"That's not important," said Draco. "Why do you like her, Weasley? Does she do your homework for you? Or do you want to use her?" Draco added.  
  
"YOU HAVE CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD, THE MOST INSULTING THING SOMEONE CAN CALL A MUGGLE-BORN WITCH! DO YOU DENY IT?" Ron bellowed, so the entire street came up for a closer look.  
  
"Um, Weasley, Why don't we take this inside?" Draco said, as Cristy Filman and a few other girls fought their way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"What is going on?" Cristy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron, Draco, and Dudley all said at the same time. Harry then came out, wondering where all the commotion was coming from.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry! I'm Cristy Filman. These are my friends, Meghan and Lorena. And are these your friends?" Cristy asked Harry.  
  
"This is Ron and Hermione. They are my best friends. And this is Draco and Dudley," Harry told her. "What is going on?"  
  
"I'd like to know that also," Cristy added, her eyes on Harry.  
  
Hermione was still standing, shocked. If Harry didn't know better, he would think she had been Stunned. "I think Hermione isn't feeling well, I will bring her inside," Harry said, grabbing Hermione and bringing her inside onto the couch. Then she finally recovered.  
  
"Harry, what is going on? Why am I in here on this couch? And why is there a gigantic crowd out there?"  
  
"Ron had screamed about Mudbloods and all, so the street thought something was wrong. My street also has a bunch of nosy little brats and gossipers, so they needed to watch it. By the way, what happened? Ron, Draco, and Dudley all like you. I ran inside then to tell Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley to make themselves comfortable and brace themselves, but then I heard arguing so I stepped back outside again. Then Ron screamed, and I ran to see what was wrong," Harry told Hermione.  
  
"I must have been stunned that Draco and Dudley liked me. I mean, I've had the feeling that Ron has for years, but Draco? He insults me on a daily basis! And Dudley, well, I just met him, and he is a freak. I don't know what to say to them," Hermione said breathlessly, and finally continued.  
  
"I feel so horrible, not telling them about it, but the truth is, I only truly would like back two people, and I will not say who they are, because then I would probably be made fun of," Hermione added, and Harry, sharing his concern, nodded.  
  
"How did I get in here?" Hermione faintly asked Harry.  
  
"I had to get you out from the weirdos on the street, so I just grabbed you and carried you in," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, with her cheeks going red.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I mean, wait, why are you blushing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am not blushing!" Hermione said back, as Draco, Ron, and Dudley came back into the house.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked soothingly.  
  
"Yes, I am Ron. What is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two to it," Dudley said as he walked sorrily up the stairs.  
  
"Did you guys hurt him or something? He looks upset," Hermione said.  
  
"We just told him the truth, that he hasn't really gotten to know you, and then we told him a mini-bluff, that you were Harry's girlfriend," Draco said, and Hermione went red again.  
  
"Mini-bluff? What do you mean?" asked Hermione and Harry.  
  
"We never said that," said Ron.   
  
"Yes, we did," Draco said as he winked. Unfortunately, Ron didn't agree. He and Draco began arguing until, "Ron!"  
  
Mr. Weasley had come out to see what the fuss was about. "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing, Dad," Ron said.  
  
"Lucius, you might want to come here and see this," Mr. Weasley said, and Ron and Draco changed positions immediately. Suddenly, Mr. Malfoy came out to see a very strange scene. Harry was bent over Hermione, making sure she was okay. Ron and Draco were on their knees next to Hermione, and Ron was holding her hand. Dudley was emerging from the staircase, and he too ran over to help Hermione.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing? You are within twenty feet from a Mudblood when you know that we don't approve of the rifraff," Mr. Malfoy said, sounding very displeased.  
  
"Ron, I know you and Hermione are friends, but why are you surrounding her?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I would also like to know that, Dudley," said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Well, Aunt Petunia, it started out fine, with the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After the Doom Room experience, Dudley," Harry said.  
  
"And me," added Ron.  
  
"And me," said Draco.  
  
"All said that they liked," Harry continued, but Hermione interupted by saying, "Me."  
  
At this statement, Mr. Malfoy grabbed Draco and pulled him away. He started screaming at his son, and everyone could hear it.  
  
"You know that we Malfoys disprove of anyone from a non-magical family, like the Mudblood Hermione Granger!" Mr. Malfoy screamed, and Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"Dad, I never said that I would be following the pattern of the Malfoy blood! Hermione is a witch, so even though she is Muggle-born," Draco told his father, who interupted again.  
  
"You would not be a pure blood! Hermione Granger is not a witch, she is a Muggle! You know that," Mr. Malfoy continued, but Draco cut him off.  
  
"Yes, I would. And she is a really sweet girl. I don't get why I should be restricted because you don't like Muggles! Hermione is a witch, and so I would still be a pure-blood. And also, I said I liker her dad, not loved her!" Draco said.  
  
"Same difference!"  
  
"No, It's not! Dad, I am only 16. I am not going to marry yet, I just wanted to tell her my feelings."  
  
"I do not care! I will send you to Durmstrang then, okay Draco? You will be far away from us, living like Mr. Potter here! Do you want that?" Mr. Malfoy asked.  
  
"Dad, you know I do not want that. By admitting my feelings I feel that a huge burden has been lifted. It feels really good!" Draco said.  
  
"You admitted liking a Mudblood. You know that I detest all non-magic peoples that are being taught magic!" Mr. Malfoy said, but Draco had had enough. He stormed back into the hall, where the stunned faces of the Weasleys, Dursleys, Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione, and Harry were standing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"We heard the whole thing," Dudley said.  
  
"You did?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for standing up to your dad, great job!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Others, however, did not take the cheerful view.   
  
"You know your father and I do not approve of this kind of talk! We have not brought you up to behave like this!" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry, but I cannot live by your rules forever!" Draco said. Suddenly, an owl zoomed into view. Harry saw the owl, and noticed it was Hedwig. He motioned for her to wait into her room, and she obeyed. Harry then told the group that he wanted to go into his room for a minute, and motioned for Ron and Hermione to come too.  
  
When they arrived at his room, Harry saw that Hedwig had dropped the notice off on his bed. Harry grabbed the letter and noticed there were two letters, one to Ron and Hermione, the other to himself. Harry grabbed the first note and read it to himself, not noticing another note inside, which Hermione and Ron immediately had grabbed. "What is going on?" Harry asked them, but they were absorbed in the note they had received.  
  
Harry,  
  
Give the enclosed note to Ron and Hermione. Don't read it yet.  
  
Sirius  
  
"What is going on?" Harry repeated, but Hermione and Ron refused to say. "It's a secret," Hermione said.   
  
"A surprise," Ron said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said, but Ron and Hermione refused to say. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then headed down the stairs to find Mr. Malfoy screaming at Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley arguing with Mrs. Malfoy, and the Dursleys were all sleeping. Draco was silently approaching them. "What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing that would interest you, Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
"Look, there's no chance I could stay with your family the rest of summer vacation, is there? My dad is having a fit, and my mom doesn't exactly like that I like a Muggle-born witch," Draco said.  
  
"What?" Ron said, dumbstruck.  
  
"There isn't any chance that I could stay over your house for the rest of the summer, is there?" Draco said again.  
  
"No, you called Hermione a Muggle-born witch, not a Mudblood! Way to go!" Ron said sarcastically.   
  
"Oh. Well, can I stay over?"  
  
"I guess so," Hermione said, and Draco smiled.  
  
"No, sorry, Malfoy, you can't,"on said.  
  
"Why can't he?" both Hermione and Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione, you know why," Ron said, and he winked. Hermione seemed to understand at once, and she agreed that he shouldn't be over.  
  
"Why can't he though?" Harry asked.  
  
"He just can't," Ron said.  
  
"Do you get the idea that they aren't tellling us something?" both Draco and Harry said, and they shrugged.  
  
Three days later, Ron and Hermione still were over Harry's house, but Draco and his family had left because Mr. Malfoy did not want Draco falling in love with Hermione. As much as Draco argued that he liked Hermione, not loved her, Mr. Malfoy still did not approve. Hermione felt flattered, but, unfortunately, this wasn't enough to overthrow Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked her, and they took off alone. "What did you say to Dudley, Draco, and Ron when they said that they liked you?"  
  
"I haven't told them anything yet. I don't like Ron as more than a friend, Draco is just changing too fast for me, and Dudley I just met. Also, I won't be able to keep in touch with him when we are at school," Hermione said. "Also, I don't like any of them as more than a friend, and that would not be good for them now would it?" Hermione added.  
  
"I know. It must be hard to be you," Harry said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Hermione said.  
  
"What is so secret that you can't even tell me?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Look, Harry, you'll find out soon enough," Hermione said, and she smiled.  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to pick up their school things. The Dursleys only allowed him to go because he was going to be out of their way and could be helpful. At Flourish and Blotts, Harry ran into someone he never expected to see there.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked the man.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Lupin.  
  
"Why are you here?" said Harry.  
  
"I am going to take on gamekeeping duties at Hogwarts this year," Lupin told Harry. "Ah, yes, I know you probably do not understand yet, but this year will be very different than the rest," he told Harry.  
  
"I know about the Year of Differences," Harry told Lupin, whose face immediately turned to confusion.  
  
"How did you find out about it?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Ron," Harry said. "His dad works in the Ministry of Magic," Harry told Lupin, who now seemed more relaxed.  
  
"Oh. I will see you in school, Harry," Lupin said, and he walked out of the store and suddenly vanished.  
  
"Harry, what is going on?" Ron asked. "Was that Professor Lupin, or was it my imagination?"  
  
"No, it was Professor Lupin. At least, I think I was. He seemed surprised to see me here, and that confuses me. He knows that I need to come and get my school books," Harry told Ron, and they walked on.   
  
When everyone arrived back at the Dursleys, they arrived just in time for dinner. Aunt Petunia told Harry that he was lucky that there was any dinner at all, for Draco had shown up again, looking for a house to spend the rest of the summer in. They told Harry that they had refused, because Harry did not need a friend on Privet Drive. However, halfway into dinner, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Harry told the group as he ran to the door.  
  
Cristy Filman was standing there. "Hi, Harry. What happened earlier this week? Is that girl alright?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione is alright. Hello, Lorena and Meghan," Harry added.  
  
"Hi," said Meghan sheepishly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry," said Lorena, whose eyes immediately turned to Ron. "Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Lorena?" Ron said.  
  
"I didn't know you lived here! How is it going?" Lorena said.  
  
"Good, how about with you?"  
  
"Good," Lorena told him.   
  
"Lorena and I knew each other from way back. We used to be friends, but then we moved here," Ron explained, seeing the startled look on both of his friends' faces. "See you later," Ron added, as Lorena, Meghan, and Cristy passed.  
  
"Is she part veela or something?" Hermione said, as she stared at Ron's overexcited face.  
  
"No, she is not part veela," he said. "I told you, we are friends from way back, before my family moved here," Ron said.  
  
"You are showing the same expression that you showed when Fleur Delacour passed us last year," Hermione told Ron, but he still denied her being a veela.  
  
The next day, Ron and Hermione were going home, accompanied by Harry, of whom they wanted to repay for the weeklong visit. When they got into the car Harry waved goodbye to the Dursleys, the Weasleys told the Dursleys to enjoy the year, and they all took off.  
  
"Has anyone been taking care of Ginny, Fred, and George?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, Bill and Charlie are at home taking care of Ginny for us. Fred and George have spent the last month over Lee Jordan's house," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, and Ron then spoke.  
  
"We have a surprise for you at our house," Ron told Harry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's a surprise, do you think we are going to tell you?" Hermione added.  
  
When they arrived back at the Burrow, Harry walked up the stairs with all his stuff and walked inside. Harry heard a voice behind him. "It took you long enough," he heard and Harry turned around.  
  
"Sirius?" 


	5. The Threatening Notes

ARGH!!! One review isn't that good...is the story THAT BAD?! Anyway, please please R/R I'm begging u!!! ::gives puppy dog eyes:: anyway for those that do like me back to the story.

------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said to Harry, whose face was dumbstruck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Sirius, "Did Pettigrew find out where you were and then you had to hide or something?"  
  
"The Weasleys here invited me over. They said that it would be a nice suprise," Sirius said. "By the way, some interesting mail came for you today."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Upstairs," said Sirius. "Your owl dropped by earlier today with it."  
  
"What do you mean, 'interesting mail?' Did I get something bad?"  
  
"I don't know, it just seems really heavy for a letter."  
  
"Okay then, I'll be right back down," Harry said, motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow him upstairs. He unfortunately did not see the little red-headed figure running up the stairs, right into the room where the letter sat.  
  
"It looks ordinary," said Hermione.  
  
"Look at the writing on the front," said Ron, whose face turned and was staring at Hermione.  
  
"It looks like it was written in blood," said Hermione, who looked very nervous.  
  
"Open it up, Harry," Ron told him, and Harry grabbed it.  
  
"I'm opening it with gloves on," Harry told the others, as he put on gloves and read aloud the letter.  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU WOULD DIE  
  
I ALSO THOUGHT I SAID YOU WOULD PAY  
  
IT DOESNT SEEM LIKE YOU ARE PAYING OR SUFFERING  
  
FOR WHAT YOU DID  
  
IF YOU JUST IGNORE THIS LETTER, I PROMISE YOU  
  
YOUR PAIN WON'T ONLY BE DEATH,  
  
IT'LL BE YOUR CREW'S FIRST!  
  
YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE  
  
"Wow, someone must really hate you Harry," Ron said. Hermione looked horrorstruck.  
  
"What did you ever do to anyone that they would be threatening you like this?" Hermione said, still looking as though someone just getting pinched would be getting hurt or killed.  
  
"Look, guys, I am not letting this get to my head," Harry said as Ginny came in with the Weasleys and Sirius.  
  
"What is in that letter?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said together.  
  
"Here," Ron said, shoving the letter at his family.  
  
As they read it, they also looked horrorstruck. After Ginny had read it, she screamed and fainted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked her, bending over Ginny's limp body.  
  
"Fooled you!" she said as she sat up.  
  
"Don't scare us like that!"  
  
"You know that we don't approve of nonsense like that! Don't joke about it," Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny talked.  
  
"You guys, you know that I was going to test that on Harry, I wanted to test him. And he passed the test, and I am surprised that he did so," Ginny said.  
  
"What was the test?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No, really, tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, you guys, let's go," Mrs. Weasley said as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Are you expecting anyone?" Sirius asked the Weasleys.  
  
"No."  
  
"You might want to at least see who is at the door," Hermione said, and Mrs. Weasley ran downstairs.  
  
"Errol!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as the letter he was holding dropped and Errol fell to the floor, too tired to fly upstairs. She grabbed him and gave the letter to her husband. The Weasleys looked at the note. There it was, in bold letters. HARRY POTTER  
  
"See what's inside it!" said Ginny.  
  
"I don't think he should open it. It looks like its another one of those threatening notes," Hermione said.  
  
"Just see what's inside it," Ginny said, staring at Harry. This time, two pieces of parchment fell out, both written in bloodred letters again. Harry looked to make sure everyone was there and he read the letters aloud.  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
YOU WILL DIE  
  
YOU WILL DIE  
  
YOU WILL DIE  
  
YOU WILL DIE  
  
YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE  
  
"Next," Harry said, shaking it off like it was no big deal.  
  
"Harry, I am proud that you are not letting this get to you, but watch out. Remember what happened to me with the pus a while ago?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I remember, but it is unimportant that I am getting this stupid post."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Open the next one, Harry!" Ginny said. If Harry didn't know better he would say that Ginny knew who was sending the notes.  
  
Harry opened the next letter, which also was written in the bloodred color.  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
YOU WILL PAY  
  
YOU WILL PAY  
  
YOU WILL PAY  
  
YOU WILL PAY  
  
YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"You aren't even worried, Harry?"  
  
"No. I mean, someone is probably doing this as a joke."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Harry, maybe we should think about this. Who hates you?" Sirius said.  
  
"Besides Voldemort--Oh, sorry, besides You-Know-Who, no one. Maybe a Death Eater," Harry told him.  
  
"What about one of the Malfoys?" Ron said. "Draco was upset that he couldn't come over, and his parents didn't seem to agree with him."  
  
Unfortunately for Ron, no one agreed with him. Even though the vocabulary used in the letter would be all that a Malfoy could manage, he wouldn't have written something to Harry when the girl he liked was one of the friends of him.  
  
"Wait--now Volde--I mean, now You-Know-Who has a full body again, maybe he is sending them," Harry said, seeing all the Weasleys flinch when he began saying Voldemort's name.  
  
Sirius and Hermione agreed with this theory, however all of the Weasleys disagreed. Suddenly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Apparated right next to them. "What is Harry doing here?"  
  
"I didn't know you could Apparate!" Harry said to Fred and George, who nodded.   
  
"We passed the text last week," Fred said.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Bill said. "Not that you are not welcome, but why are you not here?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We've got time."  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he explained what was happening. just then, another owl zoomed into sight, and Harry quickly shooed out the Weasleys except for Ron. This time, he missed Ginny, who listened in on the letter's words.  
  
Harry!  
  
I need you guys to rescue me! My dad and mum are so mad that I like Hermione, that now I cannot get out of my room!  
  
HELP!  
  
HELP!  
  
HELP!  
  
Owl-me with the plan, ok?  
  
Draco  
  
"Let's go help him!" said Hermione.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Even though Sirius is innocent, Draco may not think so," Ron said.  
  
"Come on, Ron."  
  
"NO! That's my final word," said Ron stubbornly, and Harry and Hermione gave up.  
  
"Whatever." Harry then found another letter awaiting him to open it when he went downstairs.  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
YOU ARE IGNORING ME  
  
I TOLD YOU IF YOU IGNORED ME  
  
THE CONSEQUENCES ARE TOO DIRE FOR WORDS!  
  
FRIENDS COME FIRST IN EVERYTHING,  
  
BOTH LIFE AND DEATH  
  
YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE  
  
"Pathetic," Harry said, putting down the note.  
  
Later that week, the group went to Diagon Alley, where ten letters all bearing the same message were waiting for Harry, all in the same bloodred color. Harry ignored these, just like the others.  
  
Finally, September 1 came. Harry was all ready for school, whereas Ginny and Ron were not. Sirius had left a week ago, saying that he would see them soon.   
  
"Why is he leaving so early?"  
  
"I dunno, all I know is that I still do not have new quills and parchment."  
  
"Here, I have extras."  
  
"No, don't worry about it."  
  
When they all were safely on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, the Weasleys all Apparated right back home, with the exeption of Mr. Weasley, who was driving the car home.  
  
When they arrived on the train, a teacher was standing there, separating all friends and families. They had no choice--Ron went in compartment Thirteen and One-Third,  
  
Hermione went in compartment Twelve and Seven-Eighths, and Harry went in compartment Six and One-Half.  
  
In compartment Thirteen and One-Third, Ron sat along with Goyle and Lorena. Goyle was nervous because he was not around his cronies, and so was Ron. The three sat alone and in terror when a shadowy figure came into the compartment.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked the figure.  
  
"I am a new teacher at Hogwarts. You will meet me when we get there," said the voice.  
  
"Something seems oddly familiar about that voice...."  
  
Meanwhile, in Platform Twelve and Seven-Eighths, Hermione was accompanied by Megan, Ginny, and Crabbe, and then a shadowy figure came into her compartment.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here on orders. I am a new teacher at Hogwarts and am a leader of one of the houses at the school. This year is going to be the Year of Differences, and I am here for the one year," said the voice.  
  
"There is something oddly familiar about that voice...."  
  
In Platform Six and One-Half, Harry was talking to Draco and Cristy when Cho came in. She told them that shadowy figures were coming all over the train, and were unable to say their name or why they were there or who they were. Just then, a shadowy figure entered their compartment and they stared.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am unable to say."  
  
"That voice seems familiar...."  
  
When they arrived at the school, Hagrid was not there as usual. "Do you think he is still on that mission for Dumbledore?" Harry asked, and Ron and Hermione shrugged.  
  
When they entered the school, Professor McGonagall was already there waiting for them.  
  
"As many of you probably already are aware, this year is going to be another 'Year of Differences.' For those of you who are confused I will explain this. The Year of Differences is created to give you a taste of difference, as you may be able to tell by the name. Everyone in fifth year and above will be resorted into new houses. Some of you will not be in the same house as your friends," she stared right from Ron, Hermione, and Harry to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, "but we feel it will be good for you. Now we are setting up, as there are new students to be sorted and the fifth, sixth, and seventh years all need to be resorted. Wait a moment," McGonagall said as she opened the door.  
  
"What do you think that they are going to do? Did they make a bunch of new Sorting Hats?"  
  
"They are probably just going to draw straws or something."  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Just then, McGonagall came out and told the group, "We are ready for you now. Follow me."  
  
Harry and his friends braced themselves as the door in front of them opened.


	6. The Resorting Ceremony

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. Welcome back old students, and welcome to the new ones as well. This year, we are doing everything backward. We will start by resorting the 7th years," Dumbledore said, as one-by-one, the students came up.   
  
Professor McGonagall went through a list of about one hundred students, each getting resorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. At the end, only half of the students changed houses, many of the students that remained in the same house were in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Many of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws switched, with Gryffindor and Slytherin with a very small amount of switches.   
  
"Sixth years," said McGonagall, and the sixth years stepped forward, Harry included.  
  
"Zabini, Blaise!"  
  
Suddenly, the hat shouted. "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Blaise ran over to the Hufflepuff table, looking very shaken.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Ron hurried over to the Ravenclaw table, looking very upset. He knew that he would probably be split from his friends.  
  
"Turpin, Lisa!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Thomas, Dean!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Dean looked very shaken at his reassortment. He looked to McGonagall, who showed him where the Slytherin table was and Dean waddled over to it.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Harry walked up to the stool, shaking. He hoped that the Sorting Hat would not place him in Slytherin, for he knew that the hat had almost placed him there in his first year.  
  
"Eh, you again, huh? Once again, I think that I should put you in Slytherin!" the hat said into Harry's ear.  
  
"Not Slytherin!"  
  
"Well, then, if you still feel that you belong where you are, GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heard Gryffindor shouted to the entire Hall, and the Gryffindors were applauding.  
  
"Perks, Sally-Anne!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Sally-Anne looked grateful, and she walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Harry saw that her boyfriend seemed to be.  
  
"Patil, Parvati!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Parvati looked shaken, looking as though she had been expecting to remain in Gryffindor.  
  
"Patil, Padma!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Padma smiled and ran over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down right next to Harry. She smiled at Parvati, who returned the smile. The twins had exactly switched houses.  
  
"Parkinson, Pansy!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Pansy hurried over, saving a seat next to her, which obviously was for Malfoy.  
  
"Nott, Whoa!"  
  
Nott had ran forward, knocking over the chair on his way. This is probably what made the hat shout, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Newgana, Megan!"  
  
Megan walked forward and crossed her fingers at Cristy and Lorena.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and she walked gracefully to the Slytherin  
  
table.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
Harry heard the Hat muttering to Draco, and Draco looked very unhappy. It seemed that he would not remain in Slytherin. Suddenly, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Draco looked extremely nervous about this, mainly because he was the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and he knew that Harry was better than he was. He looked over and saw Pansy looking very upset, almost in tears.  
  
"MacMillan, Ernie!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"MacDougal, Morag!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!  
  
Morag looked very upset at this announcement, for his family hated the Dark Arts. He, however, had no choice.  
  
"Longbottom, Neville!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione hadn't changed one bit. She ran to the stand, and jammed the hat onto her head, just like their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Hermione looked very upset. This time, Harry understood why. She, Ron, and Harry were all split up.  
  
"Goyle, Gregory!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry saw Fred clapping, but looking very depressed. Harry knew why this was also--he and George, and their best friend Lee Jordan were also all split up. "They obviously did this on purpose."  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Finnagan, Seamus!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Filman, Cristy!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cristy seemed extremely happy, as she too ran over and took a seat next to Harry. Cho grinned at him. She too had been resorted, and she was put in Gryffindor. Harry saw the number of people in front of him becoming smaller by the minute. Harry was wondering if any of the remainder of the sixth years would be in Gryffindor while the hat called up the next person.  
  
"Crabbe, Vincent!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Crabbe slumped over to the Ravenclaw table, and he looked at Draco and Goyle. They, just like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had all been split up. Malfoy didn't seem to mind, but Crabbe and Goyle looked nervous. They could only be 99.9% sure of winning a fight when it was both of them.  
  
"Carena, Lorena!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Lorena seemed extremely upset by this, for she, Cristy, and Megan also were completely split up.   
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!  
  
"Brown, Lavender!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Now that all of the sixth years are completed, we will progress to the fifth years. Weasley, Ginny!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry listened, but didn't take in any of the information--none of the names said he recognized until he heard, "Creevy, Colin!" Colin walked up and then the hat suddenly shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
After another hour had passed, the sorting ceremony was over. Harry had completely a new House, including Ginny, Cho Chang, and Draco Malfoy. Finally, Dumbledore arose.  
  
"Now, it is time for the feast!"  
  
Suddenly, the plates in front of them filled with food. Harry noticed Hermione looking nervous, but she was talking to Neville. Ron seemed to be talking to Lorena, and he seemed to be having an "okay" time. Harry was engaged in conversation with Ginny when suddenly the hooded creatures once again joined everyone and they walked up to the High Table.  
  
After everyone was done eating, Dumbledore arose again.  
  
"Now that we are done eating, I will announce more about this year and its differences from the rest. This year, we will have a teacher go back to school. This is why we left out the Sorting Hat. The teacher returning to school was expelled in his third year, but as all of the fifth years and above know well, four years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He was expelled for this reason, and therefore we feel that he should be allowed to go back to school. Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rubeus Hagrid!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other before they clapped the loudest ever.  
  
"We must do this properly," Dumbledore said, beckoning for Professor McGonagall to come back up.  
  
"Oh, okay then Professor Dumbledore. Now, we are hoping that the hat will allow him to be sorted. Anyways, Hagrid, Rubeus!"  
  
The hat stood upon him, and the speakerphone on Hagrid's coat magnified everything the hat said.  
  
"Eh, back again to school, Rubeus?"  
  
"Yes," said Hagrid to the hat.  
  
"Well, I know that you were in Gryffindor when you were here," the hat said as Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Sorting Hat, please just tell us which House Hagrid will be in this year."  
  
"Okay then, Professor Dumbledore. Okay, hard decision, however you seem to belong in SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, and Hagrid groaned as he walked to the Slytherin table, where everyone seemed scared of him. However, they scooted and finally got a seat for him, and Hagrid sat down. "Am I done yet?" the hat went on, and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Now, as all of you may know, shadowy figures were on the Hogwarts Express. Now, I must tell you the truth--these are some of your teachers this year," Dumbledore said as everyone nodded and then seemed suprised.  
  
"Because of the numberous new appointments, I will announce the names of the new Heads of Houses and all of the teachers. First of all, I will announce the names of the teachers who still teach the same subject. For starters, Professor Snape, who teaches Potions!"  
  
Everyone who was either resorted into Slytherin or was in Slytherin before clapped as Snape stood up, bowed, and sat back down.  
  
"Secondly, another teacher who hasn't changed subjects, Professor McGonagall, who teaches Transfiguration!"  
  
There was much applause for McGonagall sat down, and Dumbledore continued with the introduction.  
  
"Third, our Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, also is staying at that position!" Dumbledore went on.  
  
Everyone that liked Professor Sprout clapped, and Dumbledore beckoned for silence.  
  
"Finally, our final continuing teacher, Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry noticed all of the Ravenclaws clapping for Flitwick. Harry figured this was because Flitwick was the Ravenclaw Head of House. However, he was suprised when Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Our first of the new appointments is to none other than Remus Lupin, who was here a few years ago as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Lupin came out of the shadows, and then everyone clapped.  
  
"Lupin will be gamekeeper this year, because Hagrid, our old gamekeeper, has returned to school."  
  
Once again, everyone clapped for Lupin, and he waved his hand at everyone to say 'hi' back.  
  
"Secondly, our new Head of Slytherin house. Many of you will know him from two years ago with the Triwizard Tournament. He will teach Care of Magical Creatures while he is with us. I present to you all, Viktor Krum!"  
  
The Slytherin table erupted with applause as Krum came out of the shadows. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables were obviously excited and wondering who their new Head of House would be.  
  
"Third, our new Head of Ravenclaw house. She was also here two years ago as a Triwizard Tournament for her school, Beauxbatons. She will teach Defense Against Dark Arts this year. Here she is, Fleur Delacour!"  
  
Harry remembered this girl very well. Fleur Delacour was part veela, meaning she had awesome silvery hair. She came out of the shadows and flipped her hair, leading all the boys at the Ravenclaw table Stunned. When they had recovered, everyone clapped for her.  
  
"Fourth, our new Head of Hufflepuff house. He was here a few years ago as Captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. However, with this year being the Year of Differences, we feel that he should come back as a different house. Here he is, the new Quidditch teacher, Oliver Wood!"  
  
Fred and George Weasley all stared at Harry. Only George was lucky enough to be in that house. Fred and George were Beaters on the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team before they were resorted. However, when Wood emerged from the shadows, he looked still like he was young. The girls at the Hufflepuff table gawked at the sight of him.  
  
He had changed so much from when he was at Hogwarts learning himself. He was an extremely handsome and well-liked boy when he was at school, and now the kids all seemed to enjoy his presence in their midst again.  
  
"Finally, our final new appointment, Divination teacher and new Head of Gryffindor House. Now, I must tell the story so none of you freak out," Dumbledore started, but was inturrupted when everyone stared at each other.  
  
"What does he mean, 'I must tell the story so none of you freak out'?"  
  
"Did he get us a vampire?"  
  
"No, maybe another werewolf!"  
  
"People!" Dumbledore said as he stared at everyone, and everyone quieted down immedietely.  
  
"Now, fifteen years ago, this man was accused of murder. However, he has been released from Azkaban for the year to teach. No one freak out, the situation is under control. He was not guilty of the crime he was imprisoned for. I present to you, the new Head of Gryffindor House and Divination teacher, Sirius Black!"  
  
"What?" half the room said.  
  
"I didn't know he was freed for that reason--I thought he was freed to keep me safe from Voldemort!" Harry said.  
  
Sirius then emerged from the shadows. He seemed to be nervous, but he saw Gryffindor house and waved to them all.  
  
"Bed!" said Dumbledore, and everyone walked out of the door.  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early to get ready for classes. Instead, it was posted that Quidditch tryouts would be that day. Harry grabbed his note and Firebolt and headed down to the field.  
  
When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs to get on the Quidditch field, Wood came up on him.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Harry showed him the piece of parchment.  
  
Just then, Cho and Draco showed up. Harry knew that they were Seekers on their old house teams, but he had forgotten that everything was shaken up this year. "What's that?" they both said to Wood, who told them, "Harry got this over the summer."  
  
Draco and Cho didn't smile. They looked nervous as they said very plainly, "He's not the only one that received that note. I did too!" 


	7. The Shapes of Love

A/N: YAY!!! I got some reviews!!! I feel loved lol glad you all like it...here's the next chapter--i need five reviews to post the next chapter though so REVIEW!!!

* * *

"What?" Harry said, staring at the confused faces of Draco and Cho.  
  
"I also received that note!" they both screamed.  
  
"You are kidding me right?"  
  
"No," they both said again.  
  
"This is so wrong."  
  
"Oliver, did you do this to us?"  
  
"No. And anyways, I am only the assistant coach--I don't pick the teams. Do either one of you think you could withdraw?" Wood asked, looking pleadingly at Draco and Cho.  
  
"I don't mind not being a Seeker, as long as I am on the House team," Cho said and she ran over to the spot for wannabe Chasers were, which included Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Draco, will you please withdraw?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't tell my father," Draco said as he too went over to the wannabe Chasers, next to Hermione.  
  
"Ok then. Harry, you are the Seeker for Gryffindor again!" said Wood as he went to the wannabe Chasers.  
  
The following day, Ron and Hermione woke up extra-early to check the BlaQuidditch tryouts results. They woke Harry up and ran to the common room. The list was posted. It read:  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Chasers: Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Cristy Filman  
  
Beaters: Lavendar Brown, Ginny Weasley  
  
Keeper: Padma Patil  
  
Seeker: Harry Potter  
  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Chasers: Theodore Nott, Lisa Turpin, Justin Finch-Fletchley  
  
Beaters: Neville Longbottom, George Weasley  
  
Keeper: Blaise Zabini  
  
Seeker: Hermione Granger  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
Chasers: Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Ernie MacMillan  
  
Beaters: Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe  
  
Keeper: Seamus Finnigan  
  
Seeker: Lorena Corena  
  
Slytherin  
  
Chasers: Pansy Parkinson, Morag MacDougal, Dean Thomas  
  
Beaters: Gregory Goyle, Fred Weasley  
  
Keeper: Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Seeker: Megan Newgana  
  
All teams practice tonight 6-9 PM for information  
  
Team captains will be announced as well at this meeting  
  
Hermione seemed eternally grateful. She turned around and jumped up and down and into the person behind her's arms--which just so happened to be none other than Harry. She blushed furiously before running up to her dorm and getting dressed for classes.  
  
"Wait--I tryed out for Chaser, not Beater!" Ron said as he ran over to Wood.  
  
"First of all, your brothers were incredible Beaters, so I figured you would also make a good Beater. Secondly, you fly about as good as a normal Beater would, not as fast as a Chaser needs to be," Wood said as Ron ran over to him. Wood seemed to have guessed--Ron didn't want to be a Beater, he wanted to be a Chaser. But only he knew why.  
  
Classes flew by until it was October 24. Professor Dumbledore arose from his table and everyone went silent.  
  
"Thank you for your attention. As all of you know, usually on Halloween we have a big feast. This year, however, being the Year of Differences, we've decided to change that around a bit. This year, we will have a Halloween Ball. It will last from 6 o'clock PM on Halloween night to 12 o'clock midnight. Everyone is eligible to attend and must--however you all must find a dance partner. Girls, do not ask the guys until October 30. Once you have found a partner, you must let us know so we can save you a table. Thank you."  
  
Almost immediately after Dumbledore said these words, Harry looked around to see a bunch of guys all asking girls to go with them. Harry knew who he wanted to ask, but he did not think that she would agree. Hermione was hoping someone would ask her, but she almost was sure that he wouldn't. Ron was deeply affectionate towards Hermione, so we all know who he wanted to ask. Lorena, Cristy, and Megan were keeping their likes and thoughts well hidden though. No one knew who they liked--they wouldn't say a word. That night, the subject of the ball came up in the dormitories at all four houses, in both boys' and girls' dormitories. It seemed that no one in any of the boys' dormitories knew who to ask. In the girls' dormitories, meanwhile, things were different....  
  
"Who do you want to go with?" Lavendar innocently asked Cristy, who shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I don't think he will ask me anyway. Why bother?" she sadly responded before sitting in a corner and grabbing some parchment. Lavendar followed suit, motioning to Padma to go with her into their beds. "Did you get an assignment from Sirius Black? He said that they want us all to keep diaries. Everyone in all the houses are going to be doing it. What are you writing?" Lavendar asked. It seemed that she really was bored and talkative at night. Cristy shook her head before falling asleep.  
  
"I know. Why should we keep diaries for all our personal feelings?" Padma said before she too lie down and fell asleep. Lavendar fell asleep shortly after.  
  
The following day, the boys seemed extremely fidgety. When they went to Divination, about half into the class all of the other students in Gryffindor came in and all the students in another House left. Harry wondered what was going on until Professor Black emerged with a giant stack of books.  
  
"Each of you are being presented with a diary."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, but Sirius continued.  
  
"This is for each of you to record your feelings in for the year."  
  
"Why?" Harry repeated, but once again Sirius ignored him.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic wants to plan the Year of Differences again."  
  
"WHY?" Harry asked again, seeming really annoyed.  
  
"That way they know if you had fun."  
  
"Wait--What? I was lost back at the being presented with a diary part." Harry said.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic wants to know if this year was worth it," Sirius continued, looking straight at Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, they didn't tell me everything. Okay, now go back to your classes!" Black said and the rest of the confused Gryffindors walked back to their classes. Sirius then continued with the lesson.  
  
That night, all the boys all finally asked girls to the ball. Needless to say, some were happy and some not....  
  
Earlier in the day, Harry and Draco were talking to Hermione. Just as Harry was about to ask Hermione to the ball, Ron ran over and asked her. Hermione stared at Harry and then at Draco and Ron, but when she turned back around to see Harry again, he and Draco were gone. Therefore, before Ron got any closer, she agreed to go to the ball with him.  
  
"YES!" Ron said as he ran off to put their names in the book.  
  
That night, Harry and Draco were writing in their diaries. Harry wrote,  
  
It's over.  
  
Officially over.  
  
Ron asked Hermione.  
  
I mean, I was right there!  
  
And Ron knows I like her.  
  
WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME???  
  
I was right there, about to ask her, and he runs over and grabs her then asks her. I didn't think she would say yes, but she did. And now it's over.  
  
I have to go ask Megan now, beforeDraco asks her.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry ran over to Megan's dorm in Slytherin. He told the stone wall where the entrance was and told it that he was there for Megan. Megan was at the door three minutes later. It seemed that she had been writing in her diary too. He told Megan he had to go to the bathroom really quick and he grabbed her diary. He read what she had written.  
  
Diary,  
  
I seriously think I am wasting my time. Ron Weasley is going with Hermione Granger to the ball, so that's one less girl to worry about, but unfortunately that means that Harry can't ask who he really wants to ask. It seems that Hermione also said that Harry was about to ask her--she told me earlier.  
  
I wonder who Harry asked. I mean, no one has alked me yet, and no one has asked Lorena or Cristy as far as I know either. I wish that Harry would ask me--it would make my life so much better.  
  
Hold on, the phone is ringing.  
  
I'm back. Someone was calling for Pansy, probably Draco. He likes Hermione but he also was there when Ron asked her.  
  
I'll write more later or when I finally get asked. I love Harry Potter  
  
Megan  
  
Harry ran out of the bathroom, very nervous. So Megan liked him. That was a relief--sh would probably be very happy when he invited her to the ball. When Harry caught up with Megan, she was frantic.  
  
"Where's my diary?" she was asking everyone. Harry snuck it back so that way she wouldn't know that he had taken it.  
  
"Hey, Megan, want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, and Megan suddenly ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Harry, that would be great!"  
  
"Good. I'll see you later then. Oh, and by the way, your diary is right on the floor over there."  
  
"Thanks Harry! I'll see you tomorrow in classes!" Megan said as she looked back at him and nearly fainted.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was writing in his diary.  
  
I OFFICIALLY HATE WEASLEY! HE STOLE HERMIONE FROM ME! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!  
  
I was there, talking to her and Potter, we were both about to ask her and I think she knew it. She looked happy, but then Ron ran over and asked her. Harry and I ran away really upset. I think she knows that we were about to ask her.  
  
I feel bad for Potter though--he has been friends with Weasley ever since our first year. I don't think he ever thought that his PGF (potential girlfriend AKA crush) would be stolen from him by his best friend.  
  
I better ask someone though. Maybe I'll ask Cristy Filman, she seems nice. Be right back.  
  
Draco  
  
Draco went to the common room to find Cristy also writing in her diary. She had so far written,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
One down.  
  
Guess who asked me.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
He said that he needed backup unless Hermione Granger said no. Wait--the phone is ringing.  
  
Well, it seems I am open again--Hermione said yes to him. She is so lucky-- Draco Malfoy likes her. I have to say, he is a bit cute.  
  
But no one is cuter than Mikeal Daleney. He is so funny, sensitive, cute, nice, and most importantly, likes girls like me--who like sports.  
  
Hold on, someone is knocking on my dorm door.  
  
"Hello? Draco? What are you doing here?" she asked as she blushed and noticed her diary open and pointing with the words showing at him. She hid it quickly. However, Draco hadn't paid attention to this. He was more interested in her right pinky, which had a blinking ring on it.  
  
"You there?" she asked, and Draco snapped back to reality and noticed who was in front of him.  
  
"Hey Cristy."  
  
"Hi Draco."  
  
"Do you...I mean, if you...I mean, will you," Draco stumbled between every word. Cristy seemed to have noticed this and didn't seem to impressed. "Iloveuwannagoballwime," he finally said, and ran out of the dorm. Cristy didn't seem to impressed, but she followed.  
  
"Draco, wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What were you saying?" she said and her unmistakably gorgeous eyes turned on him. He finally got out what he had wanted to say.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked, and they both blushed furiously. "I mean, do you want to?"  
  
"Of course I do, Draco! I am so glad you asked!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"So, you will go with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"See you at classes tomorrow," Draco said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out.  
  
Cristy ran over to her diary and finished her entry.  
  
Draco asked me! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!  
  
As you can see, I am very happy.  
  
I need to call my mom, hopefully she can get me a great outfit that I will look stunning in for Draco. I'll write more later.  
  
Cristy  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione wasn't exactly living in heaven. She didn't want to go with Ron--she wanted Harry or Draco! She grabbed her diary and wrote her first entry in it, surprised when the first words that were written were "I love Harry Potter." She grabbed a better quill and began writing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't take it anymore.  
  
Ron asked me.  
  
RON WEASLEY, who I only hang out with 'cause of Harry.  
  
RON WEASLEY, who I only am friends with.  
  
Most importantly, RON WEASLEY, the guy that I don't like that way!  
  
I mean, why did I say yes? Harry was standing right there! And so was Draco! When Ron came up and asked me, they both ran away. I know that Harry was about to ask me, and then Ron did. I have no clue why I said yes to Ron. I have to get to sleep, I must be delerious! Goodnight  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was rejoicing that Hermione had agreed to go with him. He was so happy that he wrote all over the walls in the boys' dormitory, earning him a detention. He didn't care however; he was still going to the ball.  
  
He picked up his diary, very joyful and wrote all over it. The same thing was all over the diary: a big red heart with the letters RWHG=LUV inside of it.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Hermione wasn't returning the feelings.  
  
As the ball came closer, Ron got anxious. His detention hadn't been done yet; and he was worrying that it would be the same day as the ball.  
  
On October 31, Ron woke up joyfullly and went downstairs to meet Hermione. He was confused when she wasn't there. As he walked up the stairs he ran into Sirius Black, who was looking very serious.  
  
"You cannot go to the ball. Your detention will be served tonight."


	8. Halloween Ball and Winter Festival

Well, there goes the five reviews--I didn't even get one! :'( is my story that bad? I'm posting another chappy, let me know if it's worth posting more--as I said before I'm done writing it, I'm just posting it as I get time...and as reviews come. I felt the need to answer the reviews I did get though, so here's responses--and this time I am going just for THREE REVIEWS or I'm not posting--it's all uploaded but not posted yet that's it...now read and REVIEW!!!

Also, if anyone likes this fic enough to want to be a beta reader for it, please leave a comment using that lovely little review button at the bottom. :) I have my own email just for fanfiction stuff...email me at harrypotterrox10 at journalist dot com (NO SPACES, and replace the at with the sign and the dot with a period, if I put the thing together it erased my email though.)

**Lilypad-7879** (reviewed chapter one): Thanks for pointing that out--this and one other are my only two real HP fics...I changed it to Harry n Hermi once I got the chance--thank you for informing me though! You were a help! :)

**AgnesSophia:** (reviewed chapter five): Thanks for the compliment--I love seeing that people like what I write, it sometimes inspires me! :) especially since this is the only place I get said critiques, my parents and family want me to grow up and be a computer nerd, but I want to write...so thanks for boosting my self-esteem! :)

**A. L. Nowicki** (reviewed chapter six): Yes, Sirius is teaching DADA--he makes a good teacher and is my fave character, so I had to let him :). and about Draco's dad finding out--you'll have to wait and see :) hehe

**Makotochi** (reviewed chapter six): Yep, Ron is in Ravenclaw--all the friends had to be split up, and Ron def. wouldn't be a hufflepuff, and Slytherin was already full hehe...and about the 'attitude towards schoolwork' everything was mixed around for the year--so the quality he was in Gryffindor for became a Ravenclaw quality...see if you can figure it out :) my lips are sealed.

Here's the next chapter--REVIEW!!!

* * *

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Ron yelled at Sirius.  
  
"No I am not. Your detention will be served tonight." Sirius repeated, looking very grimly at Ron before bursting into laughs.  
  
"You were kidding me!"  
  
"Sorry, I had to see your face. Anyways, though, I was not lying about your detention being served tonight. Your detention will be cleaning up after the ball is over. I will see you then." Sirius said before wallking off, still laughing about Ron's facial expression.  
  
"Sirius, I'm gonna get you!" Ron said jokingly before heading off for his next class--potions.  
  
Even though Snape was no longer Head of Slytherin House, he still showed favoritism towards them. He only allowed Slytherins to go use the lavatories and facilities and only Slytherins seemed to do everything "right". Harry didn't care though--the Halloween Ball was that night and he was going with Megan--one of the nicest girls in the year. He accidentally fell asleep--obviously in the wrong class.  
  
While he was dozing off, he suddenly felt like he was pulled through a whirlwind and suddenly was seeing the Halloween Ball. He was dancing with Megan before Cho came over and stole him. Suddenly, some shadowy figure marched through the halls and  
  
grabbed Cho, and in the other hand was Ginny Weasley. Suddenly, he woke up to Snape's voice.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing, sleeping in my class? Did someone slip him a sleeping potion?!" said the cold and vain voice of Severus Snape. Everyone shook their heads--except a shadowy figure in the back of the class who seemed to have just entered.  
  
"Is anything the matter?" said the cold voice from underneath the cloak. The cloak seemed to know eyes were upon it--so it darkened.  
  
"No, nothing is the matter," said Snape before shooing out the shadowy figure. Everyone seemed to be immediately silenced when Snape turned around to continue the lesson.  
  
Later that day, Harry told Hermione and Ron about the dream, not knowing someone else was listening in....  
  
"I was dancing with Megan, my normal date and then some shadowy figure, it looked like the one that entered our Potions lesson, came and took away Cho Chang, the Seventh Year, and, your sister, Ron, Ginny. Then suddenly Snape woke me up," Harry told them, and Ron seemed to have been Stunned. His finger was pointing at a shadowy figure, just like the one that had entered the potions lesson. However, they just kept on walking.  
  
That night was the Halloween Ball. The first couple to enter was Harry and Megan. Megan was wearing a yellow top with black bell-bottoms which had sunshines all over them. She was styling yellow lightning-bolt blinking earrings. Harry was wearing his dress robes.  
  
Almost immediately after Megan and Harry entered, Cho and Mikeal followed. Cho was in a black top and pants, with the top having lightning bolts all over them and a blinking red button on one of the sleeves. She was also showing off expensive diamond earrings. Mikeal was in a tuxedo, and seemed too scared that it would break free of his big muscles from working out.  
  
At around 6:05, Ron and Hermione entered. Hermione seemed to have been dragged there without wanting to be, and Ron was enjoying every moment he was touching her. Hermione was in a red silky dress, but seemed that she had black shorts on underneath. Ron was in a red tuxedo which had the words, "RWHG=LUV" all over it. Hermione was very embarrassed when she accidentally pushed Harry aside to get away from Ron's grasping hands.  
  
"Harry, HELP!" she shouted as she ran away from Ron. Harry wtopped Ron and started up a conversation with him as Draco and Cristy walked in. All the guys seemed to have been Stunned at the sight of her.  
  
She was in a metallic blue top, which was blinking with party lights. She had on black bottoms, which were also blinking under the disco light that Dumbledore had conjured with a flick of his wand. She was styling metallic blue drop-dead gorgeous earrings, which seemed to be also blinking. A little red dot was showing through the thin earring, and a reflection of the light was on her top. Draco seemed extremely tense with his good fortune of having her for a partner, that he tripped over a table and smashed into the cake. While everyone laughed and Draco went to the lavatory, Cristy went over to talk to Megan.  
  
Last of the group to enter the room was Oliver and Lorena. Lorena was in a baby blue top with matching pants, and had on baby blue hoop earrings.  
  
Oliver was the "guy version of Cristy." He was in a white tux, and all the girls fawned at the sight of him. Lorena was blushing a deep deep red at because of her good fortune of having him as a partner. Suddenly a slow song started playing, and the groups were all out on the floor.  
  
Around five songs later, everyone took a break. It was then that all the switching happened.  
  
Cho ran over away from her date and ran to Harry. "Hello, Harry," she said and Harry looked up. When he saw Cho in front of him he immediately stood up and replied.  
  
"Hey Cho. What's going on?" said Harry.  
  
"Nothing much. Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Okay!" said Cho as they ran out on the dance floor.   
  
By then, Lorena and Oliver had started dancing again. Ron was pulling Hermione trying to get her to dance, but she would not agree. Suddenly, Megan, who had been abandoned by Harry, ran over and helped out Hermione. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor as Draco came over to the now alone Hermione. She blushed at the sight of him.  
  
"Hey Draco!" said Hermione to Draco.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yea. I mean I am not a good dancer--I warned you!--but I will dance with you, of course!"  
  
"Let's go!" said Draco.  
  
"Okay!" said Hermione as they ran off.  
  
Now Cristy and Mikeal were dateless. Cristy approached Mikeal, and at the sight of her before him became stunned.  
  
"Hey Mikeal! What happened between you and your date?" she asked to the standing Petrified version of Mikeal. Finally he regained his conciousness and spoke.  
  
"Hello Cristy. Whats up? Where's Cho, I thought I asked her to the ball?" he said, with a shaky voice.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Okay--Cho left you for Harry, and,"  
  
"Big surprise."  
  
"And then Megan grabbed Ron, and,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. But anyways, then Draco went and asked Hermione to dance, and then I was dateless."  
  
"How can someone leave you?" Mikeal said breathlessly.  
  
"I don't know! You know, I thought that being a sporty-type of girl would help me in the boy catagory, but it doesn't. It seems that the guys like that ones that have a good body, not who are alot like them. What is it, they don't want to get beaten by a girl? I mean, come on," Cristy said, but Mikeal interrupted.  
  
"I don't think anything is wrong about a sporty type of girl," said Mikeal breathlessly.  
  
"Good. Want to dance?" said Cristy.  
  
"Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I don't just ask that question you know."  
  
"Sure, I'll dance with you," said Mikeal before Cristy pulled him out onto the dance floor.  
  
Suddenly a slow song by the Weird Sisters came on and Ron pulled Megan outside the Great Hall.  
  
"What is going on?" said a confused Megan.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are we out here?"  
  
"Um......let me think.........because I just dragged you out here. Here, have a sip, this stuff is really good!" said Ron as he handed Megan the bottle.  
  
"Wait--I don't drink."  
  
"Just try some, it won't kill you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, I had some!"  
  
"NO!" shouted Megan before she ran inside the room to Lorena and pulled her aside.  
  
"Come on, Megan, I was almost going to kiss Oliver, my dream man! What is going on? And what is all over your face?"  
  
"Ron was drinking!"  
  
"You are kidding me, right?"  
  
"No! He offered me some!"  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"No. I told him flat-out that I don't drink then I ran here. Ron was kissing me all over my face though. He must have thought I was Hermione."  
  
"You don't look anything like her though."  
  
"But he was drinking. His vision must have become distorted because of the wine."  
  
"But it can't do that much to you. And where did he get the wine, I don't see it anywhere!"  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, let's just get out of here!" said Megan as they ran up to their dorms.  
  
Up in the common rooms of all the houses, it seemed that a bunch of people had already left and gone up to bed. Megan went to her bed, but someone was already in it--Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What?" Ron said sleepily as he opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing in the SLYTHERIN GIRLS' dorms?" said a very angry Megan.  
  
"What do you mean, this is the Ravenclaw Boys' dorms!" said a now irritated Ron.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you, this is the dorm for the Slytherin Girls. Anyways, what is that in your hand?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Ron as Megan pulled it away.  
  
"What do you mean, 'nothing'! This is a bottle of wine! You are underage and aren't supposed to drink, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know." But suddenly, Ron advanced on Megan.  
  
"Ron, you're scaring me."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" said Ron as he jumped on what he thought was Megan, but it was a bed.  
  
Megan ran out the door, and Ron followed. She ran him into the Hospital Wing, where she explained the problem and Madam Pomfrey fixed him up right away, and Ron apologized.  
  
"Sorry. What happened--I just remember hopping on you. Are you okay?" Ron said soothingly as Megan ran into the Slytherin Dorms' Corridor. "Are you okay?" Ron repeated.  
  
"I am scarred for life, thanks to you."  
  
"What did I do?" said Ron, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what did I do?' You literally killed me! You had an empty wine glass bottle in your hand and you jumped on me and the bottle broke and now i had to get stitches! I hate you, Ronald Weasley!" Megan said as she ran up to her dorm.  
  
The next day, at the feast, Dumbledore stood up once more, and the students went silent.  
  
"This year, we will have a Winter Festival. There are many rules though. Firstly, this is mainly aimed at the older students--as in, fifth year and up. There are only one hundred students, or fifty couples of two, allowed to come. The allowances of inviting someone limit you alot. You only may invite someone this week if you are in your seventh year here. If you are not in your seventh year, this week you may not sign up. The sign-up is set up so no one besides students in that year may get past it and sign the list. On Sunday, no more Seventh Years may ask students. You may be asked, however, by another student.  
  
"Starting after this meal, you may invite people to go with you if you are in SEVENTH YEAR ONLY. If we find out that you invited someone too early, or that you signed up too early, then you will not be allowed to attend the ball.  
  
"Now, I know that some of you want to get asking, so go ahead--but remember only Seventh Years may invite and sign up right now. Thank you."  
  
Suddenly, Harry found himself surrounded by girls. Lorena saw Oliver surrounded by girls, but, as he was considered a "Seventh Year," he came over and asked Lorena to go with him. She immediately had replied "Yes!" without a second thought.  
  
Later that evening, Harry couldn't go to his dorm without a herd of girl "elephants" surrounding him. He was feeling that he would have to give in to someone eventually, but he really wanted to go with Megan. Then, what Harry never dreamed would happen, happened. Cho Chang came up and asked him to the ball.  
  
"Sorry, Cho, I was hoping someone else would ask me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't say--she is in sixth year though. If by the end of next week she hasn't said yes then I will go with you, okay?"  
  
"Harry, come on!"  
  
"No, sorry Cho."  
  
"Whatever. Tom, this dweeb won't come to the festival with me. You want to come?" said Cho in a jokey voice, but Tom didn't seem to get the drift.  
  
"Sure I'll go with you Cho!" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out.  
  
The following week, already fourty entries were in the book. only thirty more couples or sixty more people would be allowed to go to the festival.  
  
One hour into the sixth years' time, already ten of these positions were filled. Draco had asked Hermione, and she had agreed, that way Ron couldn't ask her now. Cristy had asked Mikeal, because he was a fifth year, and if she waited for him, he would most likely be either taken or the book would be filled. Ron asked Hermione (what a suprise) and she had turned him down. When he asked why she wouldn't, she couldn't bring herself to say who she was going with, so she just told him that she had already agreed to go with someone else. Ron had tried to scream, but as he did, Snape had come up and told Ron to get lost.  
  
The following week, it was the fifth years' turn to ask. Ginny immediately, one second into her time, had asked Harry, for only ten entries remained. However, she was severly hurt when he turned her down. She did not think that he already had a date--but he did. Just then, Colin came by and asked Ginny. Feeling desperate, and really wanting to go to the festival, she agreed.  
  
At the festival, which would last one whole day off of classes, one hour in Colin suddenly noticed something strange--shadowy figures, at least ten of them, each with a hovering laptop, were gliding toward them. Suddenly, Colin and Tom noticed something was missing--or someone.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Harry noticed who was missing. "Where are Ginny and Cho?" 


	9. Stupid Cupid

_**Disclaimer**_: Not mine. The only people/things I own are the plot and some new characters.

A/N: does anyone read this, or is it just my imagination? I need at least four reviews for this chapter (that'll make it 10 total) to continue....I really don't want to not post more, but I'm not going to bother if no one is reading it!

Thanks to those who did review:

**panchan1**: this is in the harry and hermione section because they are both big characters in this fanfic. Just because it's a guy and a girl doesn't mean that they have to be dating during the course of the fic.

**A.L.Nowicki**: Um...by 'getting back' you mean by trying to outsmart....er...i'll have to write that in, no one else that's read my fic (friends or online) has pointed out that sirius tried to trick him but Ron didn't try back...thanks for pointing that out, I'll have to write it in later on....

Okay. back to the story.

* * *

"What?" said Tom.  
  
"Where are Ginny and Cho? They were right here and now they are gone," said Harry.  
  
"I meant what happened to Ginny and MY Cho?"  
  
"Why did you do something to my sister?" Ron asked Colin.  
  
"I never would do something to your sister!" Colin yelled at Ron.  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What happened to Cho?" Tom asked the group in general.  
  
"I don't know," the entire group replied in unison.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
That night, Ginny and Cho both showed up, now with a blinking blue necklace. When they were questioned about what happened, they refused to say a word.  
  
A Place Far, Far Away   
  
"Master, we have received an owl."  
  
"Get the note and bring it in."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The plump wizard went to the window where a note was. The wizard brought it over to the cloaked man.  
  
"Wormtail, open it. Read it aloud to me."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The man opened the note and read aloud to the cloaked man.  
  
Master V.  
  
My son Draco has discovered some useful information for you. I don't doubt that you may use it against the child.  
  
He likes a girl named Megan.  
  
He has girls all over him--three of which he knew the names--Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang.  
  
He is still at Privet Drive.  
  
He said to hope that you can use this information against Harry Potter.  
  
Enjoy your "feast"!  
  
Mr. Malfoy  
  
"Thank you, Wormtail."  
  
"You are welcome, Master."  
  
"Lucius deserves a visit. Bring him here."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The cloaked man pulled up one of his sleeves where a list of names was. He touched the name "Lucius Malfoy" with his wand, and suddenly, Lucius Malfoy Apparated right next to the man that this Wormtail guy was calling Master. "Lucius, you deserve a treat."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Lucius left straight away. Then, Wormtail told his Master said that they would need a Death Eater who would be willing to risk everything and visit Privet Drive. However, this Master guy was telling Wormtail to visit the house to finish off the Potters.  
  
"Be right back, Master."  
  
Wormtail left.  
  
Then, after a most terrible dream of this occurrance, Harry Potter woke with a start.  
  
Back at the School   
  
Harry woke up to the laughs of others. It seemed that he had fallen asleep at the festival. Luckily, only a few had noticed. Unluckily, the people that Harry wouldn't want knowing that he had were there.  
  
Later that day, at mail time, about two dozen letters of reassurrance came for Harry.  
  
"Why am I getting this sort of letters?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"I may know why," Draco said in a small voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I lied to my father. I told him that you had not come to school this year and that you were still at Privet Drive."  
  
"Oh. My. God. You're kidding me right?"  
  
"No. I didn't want you to be in trouble with You-Know-Who."  
  
"Thanks, Draco."  
  
"You're welcome. Anyways, my father bought it and he told You-Know- Who...."  
  
"You can say his name you know."  
  
"Fine--he told Voldemort what I told him, even though it was false. So maybe something happened at Privet Drive."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia or Dudley may have been killed."  
  
"Oh. That's not too big of a deal."  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out," Draco said as Professor Black along with all of the teachers besides Snape came up to deliver a message for Harry. They looked very seriously at Harry and told him the news.  
  
"We are sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You-Know-Who visited Privet Drive."  
  
"Someone told us that he had received a letter saying that you were there and therefore had gone there to try and kill you."  
  
"However, you were obviously not at Privet Drive."  
  
"You-Know-Who advanced on your Uncle Vernon and asked where Harry Potter was hidden."  
  
"Of course, they said you were not there."  
  
"Well, You-Know-Who thought he was lying so he killed him and then advanced on your Aunt Petunia."  
  
"She also denied that he was there."  
  
"He killed her too."  
  
"Your cousin was not home at the time, and after Summoning you, which the spell doesn't work if you are summoning something from over a 150 mile radius, he discovered that you were not there and that his source of information was incorrect. Needless to say, he was not happy.  
  
"Your cousin Dudley arrived at home and then noticed his parents were dead. By the time he finally got the number 911 correct, many people were crawling up to see what was going on. Now, your cousin Dudley is on his way here, where for the time being he will be staying. He will be receiving a normal education until we find somewhere for him to live."  
  
"Now, however, we must also find a spot for you to live in. So far, we have three options that are possible."  
  
"Your friend Ronald Weasley's family said that they would be more than happy to take you in."  
  
"Also, your other friend Hermione Granger's family said that taking you in would be wonderful."  
  
"However, we think the most suitable will cost you money, however both you and your cousin can live here. We were going to have another house built for your use in the summer anyways, so we will just get a head start. Your friends may remain with you as well if you wish. We can build only up to three floors however."  
  
"The idea of my own house sounds nice--can I have all my friends with me?" Harry asked the teachers.  
  
"Yes, but we have a maximum amount of space for the house. Choose wisely whom you feel would be nice to live with," Professor Black said and with that the teachers left.  
  
"Draco, you are the reason that my uncle and aunt are dead. I owe you big time--do you want to be in the house?"  
  
"That would be very nice."  
  
"Okay. Anyone else I should ask? Ron is a given, and so is Ginny. I want to talk to her more. Anyone else?"  
  
"You forgot Hermione!"  
  
"Oh yeah--I most definitely will ask her, she is one of my best friends. Who is your girlfriend right now, I'll ask her to come."  
  
"Well, my date for the Valentine's Day Dance is Hermione, so we already covered her. What about that girl, Cristy or whatever her name is? Or Cho, then we could play 'Seekers on Seekers' and that would be fun, I guess."  
  
"Well, let me make a list. I'll make 'invitations' to the house for the summer. If they so wish, I'll allow them to also live there during vacations."  
  
Harry grabbed out some parchment and wrote down the list so far. He wanted to limit it to 12 people, besides himself, one of which prettymuch HAD to be Dudley. Unfortunately, this was true--the teachers wanted Dudley near Harry now that his parents were dead.  
  
LIST OF WHO POSSIBLY SHOULD BE IN THE HOUSE AND WHY  
  
Draco Malfoy--He is the reason that it my aunt and uncle are dead.--  
  
Ron Weasley--He is one of my best friends.--  
  
Hermione Granger--She is one of my best friends too.--  
  
Ginny--She will be with her brother and she may like to be with me too.  
  
Cho--"Seeker on Seeker"  
  
Lorena--Friend of Ron  
  
Megan--My PGF (potential girlfriend, crush)  
  
Cristy--really nice and friends with 6 and 7  
  
Mikeal--Cristy's BF  
  
Wood--Helpful hints on Quidditch  
  
Colin--He'd learn extra spells and be near me (which he would probably love the oppurtunity of.)  
  
Dudley--Not a choice, more of a must--  
  
The names with a star () are in  
  
"I'll ask the others if they want to come," Harry said as he put down the parchment and sent quick letters to Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Dudley understood, however his nervousness about being attacked had now doubled. Harry had made a plan for the house--a total of six areas, all connected only by a tunnel to and from the rooms surrounding it. He then showed the diagram to Draco.  
  
"Nice diagram--I like the couples," said Draco.  
  
"Thanks. I think that the girls should be on the second floor, the guys on the first floor. It seems that the girls like upper areas. Dudley will have a small area, not that big, because all the students, on the other hand, will have four rooms which they can organize any which way they want to. They will have a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room, an a kitchen. You may place your elevator to get from the top to bottom whichever way you want to. Of course, this plan will only work if everyone wants to come, but I think they will."  
  
"Okay, why don't we owl them?"  
  
"Okay," Harry said and they had fun making up the "invitations" to the house for the Easter holidays. Included was a pass to the Easter Ball, which they would hold for only those who lived there. Draco and Harry handed out the invitations, and soon everyone but Lorena and Wood had responded. However, that night, a very suprising  
  
event happened. The house was suddenly built.  
  
The following day, everyone packed up. Lorena and Wood had agreed to come in the house because they were both allowed, and one didn't want to go without the other. (awwwwwwwww!")  
  
As the Valentine's Day Dance grew nearer, the hustle and bustle of students became higher. This was due to the fact that almost all of the students had a boyfriend/girlfriend because of Valentine's Day.  
  
"Do you think he'll ask me?" Harry heard a girl he never spoke to before ask her friends.  
  
"Do you think she'll say yes?" Harry later heard Tom ask his friends.  
  
"Oh, I hope so!" Harry said as he walked in on Hermione and Draco's conversation.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"The house, we're deciding where to put the elevator. That's why everyone you invited is with their portion-mate, they are deciding where to hide the elevator," replied Draco and Hermione nodded.  
  
"We aren't really going to hide it--I mean you need to be able to get to my room since we are friends and all--and how are we supposed to hide an elevator?--but we are going to decide soon."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later," Harry said to Draco and Hermione before heading to his 'portion-mate', Megan.  
  
"Hey Megan, how's it goin?"  
  
"Not bad, you?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, you?"  
  
"Nothing much. Where should we put the elevator for our portion of the house?" Megan asked, and Harry was happy that he didn't have to bring it up- -he didn't want to make a big deal if she didn't really want to hide it.  
  
"I think we should just put it in the center of the room, with entrances to it on all sides, like a square."  
  
"I agree, great idea Harry!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I have to go, see you Harry!" Megan said as she skipped off, looking happy as ever.  
  
"See you," Harry said faintly as he too went to his dorm to finish packing. As it turned out, Dudley had been getting classes, not magical ones, but classes like normal. He was learning what he had to before they sent him to the special boarding school for the year.  
  
Later, it was almost time for the dance. The group all enjoyed their last night in the dorms without their own floors and when they left though it was a bad moment they lived through it.  
  
The following day, the house was completed and the group was moving in. Each couple had placed their elevators in different areas so only they could access them.  
  
That night they had a celebration, and the lights on Cho and Ginny seemed to blink. They took off the lights and put them aside while they danced with their boyfriends.  
  
The next day, they got up for classes, but were very suprised when the announcements came on that morning.  
  
"All classes for today have been cancelled. The teachers come to the meeting, which is still on, at 10:00 this morning. Besides that, we strongly recommend that everyone stay in their dorms."


	10. Date Night

"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Everyone go to their dorms, or, for those who have the house built for the twelve, go there, now."  
  
""What happened?"  
  
"We cannot say."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We just can't," said Professor McGonagall before shooing out the students.  
  
It wasn't too bad of a time for the twelve and Dudley, which would soon become fourteen and Dudley, wanted to organize their floors.  
  
Not long after the twelve walked in, two more students followed--Tom Felchina and Crystal Comet, and both Crystal and Tom were Slytherins. This didn't matter though--because of the switching it seemed that everyone didn't care what house, none of the houses were worse than others, because no one was in the house that they should be in.  
  
When the twelve went to their rooms, they found their luggage and their rooms set exactly as they ordered them to be. The best feature was the move-around. If someone was in a fight they could change the location of their stuff in a snap, as long as  
  
the other person agreed. This would come in handy later.  
  
Everyone went to their special room to have fun, except Hermione, Cristy, Lorena, Megan, and the new kids, Crystal and Tom. Later that evening the boys would be writing in their diaries.  
  
Hermione was very tired, and did not feel like shopping or playing Quidditch, so she was writing in her diary. Only this would show her true feelings.  
  
Oh, Diary.  
  
Today I only saw him in the Great Hall, and only for a minute. Something happened, no one knows what, and then we all had to leave. We were fed when we got back to the house, my stuff is all set. He was as always, his "cutest." Oh, how I wish he liked me back. Instead I have Ron and Draco crushing on me, Draco being the cuter one.  
  
Oh, and by the way, two new kids are here--Crystal Comet and Tom Felchina. Both seem really nice--a special spot was set for them.   
  
Tonight we are going to have a "Date Night", where everyone will get random dates and locations for the week will be chosen by that. Only if you and your date actually LOVE each other, and the Magical Shuffling Hat knows it, you pretty much get different dates every week.  
  
I hate to say it, but I think Harry likes Megan and Ginny now. He hasn't been ignoring me, but he seems to spend a lot of time with Megan. I feel so hurt!  
  
I'll write tomorrow about what happened at the Date Night. See you later, Dearest Diary, my best friend forever.  
  
Hermione Granger, luver of a VIP  
  
Meanwhile, Cristy was also writing in her diary. She seemed very gleeful and was writing smiles all over it.  
  
Oh, Dearest Diary!  
  
I am going to rejoice forever!  
  
You know that cutie Mikeal that I've been crushing on for, like, forever? Well, we have been meeting and all and today he told me that he LOVES ME!!! Not just likes, LOVES!!! After that he said that no one else is as perfect for him as I am. I think that this Date Night is going to screw everything up. I hope not though.  
  
After he said that to me, we watched my new big-screen TV that I chose for my Special Room and watched the movie "Love Everlasting," the new romance flick. And after a few minutes of silence, we kissed.   
  
Not just a normal kiss, either. A very passionate one. No, don't get ideas. It was still extremely clean, just passionate.  
  
I have to go, someone is knocking on the door--probably rounding everyone up go get ready for Date Night tonight. I'll write everything that happens then, Diary! Oh, how I hope Mikeal and I are together!  
  
Cristy Marie Filman, soon-to-be possibly Cristy Daleney.  
  
About this time, Lorena was also writing in her diary.  
  
Well, I did it.  
  
I broke up with Oliver.  
  
He didn't seem too happy--I just said that I was too young for him and that he should find someone his age so he can relate better.  
  
I thought that Oliver would take it really harshly, but I was glad when he didn't take it too bad to heart.  
  
I feel so sorry about it though--now I already have a new boyfriend--this new kid named Tom Felchina. He is so cute I could scream! Especially when we are alone, without everyone watching.  
  
Anyways, tonight is going to be Date Night. Oh, how I hope we are chosen together! Keep your fingers crossed, diary!  
  
Well, I have to go. I think Harry is rounding up everyone for Date Night tonight. I'll keep you posted on my relationships!  
  
Lorena Corena  
  
Also, Megan was writing in her diary--and she wasn't exactly "living in heaven." It seemed that this Date Night was set up for new dates, when she really liked Harry! She decided to let out her feelings in her diary.  
  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Some new girl is here, and now I think Harry likes her!  
  
I am so gonna get him!  
  
And not only that, but there's gonna be some new "Date Night" that he's planning--where we have NO CHOICE about out dates!  
  
Cristy is okay with it I guess, but for her it's different--her boyfriend Mikeal told her he LOVES HER!!!  
  
I really should get ready though. I'll keep you posted (kyp) on what happened!!  
  
Megan Newgana HOPING TO BE Megan Potter  
  
Meanwhile, Tom and Crystal had just been given their diaries and were writing their thoughts in it. Tom seemed to like the new house, whereas Crystal did not--It seemed that "everything happened to her."  
  
Ok.  
  
Why does it all happen to me?  
  
DRACO MALFOY, of all people, doesn't seem to like me, when Ron Weasley, who isn't cute at all, is obsessed with me.  
  
It seems that I got a warm welcome, but unfortunately it's not going to last long--Harry Potter set up this "Date Night" thing and now we all have to get ready to go out with someone we almost surely don't know.  
  
Oh well. Here's a quick list of possible couples in the house, labeled with the guy's cuteness rating from 1-10.  
  
1.) Lorena Corena and Tom Felchina.  
  
Talk about cute! Rating: 8  
  
They are a cute couple, but Tom and I would make a better couple of course!  
  
2.) Cristy Filman and Mikeal Daleney  
  
Talk about cute even more! Rating: 9.5  
  
They are so cute together! But possibility of us getting together are very slim. He loves her, everyone in the house knows.  
  
3.) Megan Newgana and Harry Potter  
  
Um...Ok I guess. Rating: 6.5  
  
They are a cute couple, but I don't think that Harry likes Megan as much as she likes him. Besides that, cute!  
  
4.) Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey  
  
Too overexcited, but very nice and considerate. Rating: 7  
  
Not a cute couple, more like one common bond--they both are obsessed with Harry.  
  
5.) Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy  
  
Very cute, but I think he's taken. Rating: 9  
  
Cute couple. Kinda like Romeo and Juliet--Draco's family doesn't like Muggle-born wizards but that's probably all he'd like. This couple upsets me, though--Draco is so cute!  
  
Left out: Ronald Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Cho Chang. None of these are really in a relationship. Two guys and a girl--but I still need to rate them!  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Ok I guess--Rating: 5  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
Cute, but too old--Rating: 7.5  
  
That's pretty much everyone!  
  
I'll write more after this so-called "Date Night."  
  
Crystal Comet  
  
At "Date Night," everyone was going to be paired with someone of the opposite sex by the Magical Shuffling Hat. It would say and throw out a guy's name, and then the boy would come forth and read his date for the night and portion of the house-mate for the week. Then the girl would read aloud the next boy's name, and he would read his date, etc.  
  
At exactly 5:00 PM, everyone made their way out to the center circle to find out their dates. They each had made a nametag with their name and first choice of date. However only the Hat would remember the PGF/PBF (potential girlfriend/boyfriend, crush) and no one else would see this part. Everyone's looked different, from the most basic as possible to the most advanced.  
  
It seemed that everyone was looking forward to the "Date Night, for they all wanted to see who a hat would think they belonged with.  
  
When the Hat emitted gold sparks, they would know that it was ready.   
  
In the meantime, though, they were having fun re-writing their names and picking couples without the special hat.  
  
Finally, they all chose their final nametag and placed it into the fire. The names were placed in, each name of a person within a heart.   
  
Finally, gold sparks were emitted. The hat was ready.  
  
It said the first boy's name aloud, who just happened to be Colin Creevey. Colin stepped forward and read aloud his date for the night and portion- mate for the week.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Colin read aloud and Ginny went over to him. The next name came out and Ginny read it aloud.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron stepped forward and grabbed his date. He seemed shaken by its response to his wishes--none of which were true.  
  
"Megan Newgana."  
  
Megan stepped forward and looked helplessly back at Harry, who was staring at Hermione. She grabbed the next piece of parchment and read the name aloud as she went off with Ron.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry stepped forward. Then, he caught the parchment and blushed and smiling broadly, but then he noticed his reaction was a bit off of other's thoughts. Finally, he read the name aloud.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione also blushed furiously before going up and barely catching the next boy's name.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco came forward and read aloud his new date's name. He also blushed before reading the name aloud.  
  
"Crystal Comet."  
  
Crystal blushed so red that her face seemed to swell. She finally regained control of herself and read aloud the next boy's name.  
  
"Oliver Wood."  
  
Oliver came forward and obviously wanted to be back with Lorena, but he wasn't going to get his wish.  
  
"Cho Chang," he read slowly as she ran over and hugged him. She obviously like him.  
  
Cho then read aloud the next boy's name.  
  
"Mikeal Daleney."  
  
Mikeal came forward, crossed his fingers for Cristy, but slouched when he caught the name.  
  
"Lorena Corena."  
  
Lorena came forward then asked Harry a question.  
  
"Wait--now this means that Cristy is with Tom, who is my boyfriend, and I am with her boyfriend. Can we trade?"  
  
"If all four of the people who are going to be affected agree it's okay, then that's fine.  
  
"I'm fine with it," said Cristy.  
  
"We better trade!" Mikeal said.  
  
"I don't really like Cristy--I am more of a Lorena-type of guy," said Tom.  
  
"Well, I want to trade as well. So we're fine?" Lorena said before jumping with glee.  
  
"Yes, I don't see a reason why not to allow you to," said Harry and the four smiled.  
  
Each of the fourteen had been given four rooms--a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and one room for whatever they choose.  
  
All of the kids were allowed to choose whatever they want for the last room. Everyone chose something different:  
  
Harry had chosen a Quidditch stadium as well as a small diner on the side, serving only the best.  
  
Ron had chosen a music room, so he could always listen to music.  
  
Hermione had chosen a shopping center, a mini Quidditch field for only Keeper-on-Chaser, and a jacuzzi-diner on the side.  
  
Draco had chosen an amusement park complete with any ride you wanted to see there.  
  
Cristy had picked a rotating sports field. It showed basketball, bowling, and Quidditch. Each had full equipment. And if you wanted it to be an amusement park, there was a roller coaster on the side, with a jacuzzi and also a diner. There was also a  
  
computer on the side. Also there was a movie theatre showing ten movies at a time.  
  
Megan had picked a room full of electronic systems (PlayStation, computer, etc.)  
  
Lorena had picked a diner along with a pool and jacuzzi for two.  
  
Wood had picked a movie theatre with a small Quidditch field to practice, and only he knew the hidden spot had a jacuzzi.  
  
Cho had picked a shrine to Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny had picked a giant movie theatre and arcade.  
  
Colin had picked a special photography room, full of potions to make moving pictures.  
  
Crystal had picked a Quidditch stadium.  
  
Mikeal had picked a basketball court/movie theatre/jacuzzi/arcade with vending machines.  
  
Tom Felchina had also picked a movie theatre.  
  
Everyone had also chosen an outfit:  
  
Harry had picked out a white tux.  
  
Ron had on normal black robes.  
  
Hermione was wearing a baby-blue top and black bell-bottoms. She had on blue earrings.  
  
Draco had on a white tux. He looked simply stunning.  
  
Cristy had on the a silver top and black bell-bottoms. She had on diamond earrings that shone like the stars.  
  
Megan had on a yellow dress and sunshine earrings.  
  
Lorena had on a blue and white dress with earrings shaped like the Ravenclaw crest.  
  
Oliver had on a black tux.  
  
Ginny had red robes with heart earrings.  
  
Colin had on a white tux  
  
Cho had on a pink dress and matching earrings.  
  
Crystal had on a silvery half-transparent top with black pants. Her earrings were blue with silver middles.  
  
Mikeal had on a white tux.  
  
Tom also had on a white tux.  
  
That night, everyone was ready. It was time for Date Night. 


	11. The Quidditch Tournament Part 1

As it turned out, Date Night didn't happen.  
  
Just as they were about to begin, everyone on the Quidditch teams received owls. They all knew something was up--because it was almost Easter, and the Quidditch season hadn't started yet.  
  
All the Captains received the same note.  
  
Quidditch Captain  
  
You well know that we haven't started the Quidditch season yet. Well, that's because of the Year of Differences.  
  
This year, we are going to have a Quidditch Tournament. It will be a week- long event where no classes will be held, the week right after Spring Break.  
  
Round One will last three days. The schedule is as follows:  
  
Day One: Gryffindor vs Slytherin  
  
Day Two: Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff  
  
Day Three: The losing team of Day One against The losing team of Day Two  
  
You will be contacted about Round Two if your team makes it in.  
  
Remind your team about this schedule and remember to be training hard!  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
All of the Quidditch Captains reminded their teams, and, being that some had their special room as a Quidditch stadium, they practiced there.  
  
Harry and Cristy were the Captains for Gryffindor. They immediately sent out owls saying they would meet them at the special house at 9:00 AM the following day, for Harry had his special room as a Quidditch stadium. The practice would last 12 complete hours, until 9:00 PM  
  
Hermione and George Weasley were the Captains for Hufflepuff. Because they couldn't all practice, they booked the field for the next day from 9:00 AM to 9:00 PM. (It was a weekend) They too sent letters out to everyone on the team, and everyone was okay with the practice time.  
  
Ron and Lorena were the Captains for Ravenclaw. Neither of them had their special room as a Quidditch field, however. So they asked Cristy if anyone would be using her field, and, as she wouldn't be, she said they would be most welcome to use her field. They were going to be on the field from 8:30 AM to 8:30 PM  
  
Fred Weasley and Megan were Captains for Slytherin. Again, neither of them had a Quidditch pitch or stadium for their special room. Crystal lent them hers though, for she wanted it to be tested by a House team. They booked practice from 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM.  
  
At the Slytherin practice the next day, everyone received brooms: the latest version of the Comet series, a Comet Three Hundred.  
  
At the Ravenclaw practice the next day, everyone received the broom that Ron had picked out--the latest version of the Cleansweep series, a Cleansweep Eight.  
  
At the Hufflepuff practice the next day, they too received their new brooms- -the new version of the Nimbus series, a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two.  
  
And at the Gryffindor practice the next day, everyone (except Harry) received their new brooms--a Firebolt. Harry already had one, so he didn't need a new one for the year.  
  
As practices went by, everyone was enjoying themselves. Spring Break would be in one week, and after that the Quidditch Tournament would start. All the teams were training hard.  
  
Finally, the day before Round One began, a Saturday, Dumbledore stood up at the feast. Everyone went silent before he spoke.  
  
"This year, as some of you already know, we are having a Quidditch Tournament. All the Quidditch teams have been practicing very hard, and I don't doubt that this tournament will be a good one.  
  
"All of the teams have been continuously practicing the past couple of weeks. Each team has chosen a broom mascot for their team.   
  
"The Slytherin team picked up seven Comet Three Hundreds."  
  
The Slytherin table erupted with applause.  
  
"The Ravenclaw team picked their brooms as Cleansweep Eights."  
  
The Ravenclaws clapped for their team.  
  
"The Hufflepuff team chose Nimbus Two Thousand and Twos."  
  
The Hufflepuff table stared at Hermione and George Weasley before they too erupted with applause. They thought this was the best broom that any of the Houses had chosen. Boy, were they wrong.  
  
"And Gryffindor picked up Firebolts for everyone."  
  
The Gryffindors stared at Harry and Cristy. The Firebolt was the most expensive and best broom in the world! They stood up and applauded for their team, in which almost all of the members were beaming.  
  
"Tomorrow, Round One of this year's Quidditch Tournament will begin. You will sit in your house bleachers. Tomorrow's game is Gryffindor against Slytherin. Monday's game will be Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. On Tuesday, the losing teams of these two games will go against each other. Whichever team loses this round will be out of the Tournament. I now ask for the Quidditch teams of each House to stand up so your team will see you."  
  
The team members of each team stood up. At the Gryffindor table, Draco, Cho, Cristy, Lavendar Brown, Ginny, Padma Patil, and Harry stood up.  
  
At the Hufflepuff table, Tom, Lisa Turpin, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione stood up. Nott had been kicked out for not telling anyone his first name.  
  
At the Ravenclaw table, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Ernie MacMillan, Ron, Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, and Lorena stood up.  
  
And at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson, Morag MacDougal, Dean Thomas, Goyle, Fred Weasley, Hagrid, and Megan stood up.  
  
"These are the people that will be representing your House for this year's Tournament. Give them all a round of applause."  
  
The Hall exploded will applause, for almost everyone was clapping. However, a few were not. Some of the turned-down wishers for their house teams were not clapping.  
  
"Bed!" Dumbledore said, and they all turned around and left the Great Hall, very loudly.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to today's Quidditch match! The teams today are the great Gryffindor against the stinky Slytherin!"  
  
"Jordan--try not to favor anyone this year."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
The Gryffindor team, wearing robes of scarlet and gold, flew on their new Firebolts onto the field. From the opposite side, the Slytherins, wearing robes of green and silver, also rode onto the field on their new chosen brooms--Comet Three Hundreds.  
  
"Here comes the Bludgers! Ouch! One just hit that Slytherin Pansy Parkinson! Oh well. Here comes the Golden Snitch. The Seekers for today's match are Harry Potter for Gryffindor (applause from the Gryffindor supporters) and Megan Newgana for Slytherin! (applause from the Slytherin supporters)  
  
"Here it is--the Quaffle. Three....two....one...it's in play! Its Dean Thomas, oh no, sorry, its Cristy Filman of Gryffindor with the Quaffle! She passes it to Draco Malfoy, he passes it back to her. she shoots, she SCORES! Ten-zero to Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor clan erupted with applause before the Quaffle finally was put back into play.  
  
"No, come on, Cristy, poke him! GET THAT QUAFFLE! No, its now Pansy Parkinson with the ball, but wait, Cristy stole it, poor Pansy, what, did you break a nail? Cristy heading for goal but she's hit in the leg with a Bludger! That's gotta hurt! But she's back up again and trying to retrieve the Quaffle. Slytherin heading for goal, stop them Gryffindor! Come on! Oh no! Morag MacDougal scores. Ten-ten."  
  
Cheers erupted from Slytherins, both past and present. They had scored! But as they were not watching, Draco Malfoy went up and shot the Quaffle right through their hoops.  
  
"Slytherin, just give up. You know that Gryffindor will crush you! AAH!" A Bludger came swooping out of nowhere and hit Lee Jordan in the arm. Madam Pomfrey rushed out and fixed it. Within that short amount of time, Gryffindor had scored twice more.  
  
"Okay. I'm okay. So, the score is forty to ten, with Gryffindor leading. Oh! I think they've spotted the Snitch!"  
  
Both Megan and Harry were flying downward. However, a Bludger, hit by Ginny Weasley, hit Megan. Harry turned around to make sure she was okay, and in those few precious seconds, the Snitch had vanished.  
  
"Cho Chang of Gryffindor with the Quaffle. Ouch, hit in the arm by Slytherin Chaser Pansy Parkinson. Oh, Pansy got the full blast of it. She's falling, and yes, she's down! Slytherin now down one Chaser. YES!"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor! Well, anyway, now Gryffindor Chaser Cho Chang with the ball again. She fake-passes it to Draco before passing it to Cristy. Cristy passes it to Draco, he takes a shot. HE SCORES! Fifty-ten to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Slytherins are mad that Gryffindor is so much better than themselves, now they are doing anything to get the Quaffle, come on Gryffindor!"  
  
"Slytherins heading for goal, Dean Thomas with the Quaffle, he shoots, THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"  
  
Morag MacDougal had pushed the Gryffindor Keeper down. Padma was now out of the game.  
  
"Penalty shot to Gryffindor!" said Oliver Wood. Cristy took the Quaffle and aimed it.  
  
"She scores! Sixty-twenty to Gryffindor!"  
  
Dean had once again taken the Quaffle, and he was now rushing towards the Gryffindor goal posts. "NO!" is all you heard from Lee. Slytherin fans had once again erupted with applause.  
  
"Score is now sixty-thirty, Gryffindor leading. Gryffindor Chaser Draco Malfoy with the Quaffle, heading for goal. He shoots--and SCORES! Seventy- thirty to Gryffindor. Whoa!"  
  
Harry had just gone into one of his specialties--a dive to the ground. He came back up with the Snitch tight in his hand.  
  
"With a score of 220 to 30, Gryffindor wins! Slytherin stinks! Gryffindor is the best in the world! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
The Slytherin team was sitting there very unhappy, for they had just lost to Gryffindor. However, they became even more unhappy when suddenly Dean Thomas disappeared.  
  
The following day, the teams playing were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. However, everyone was told to attend. Lee was commentating again. One minute before this game, a surprising event happened. Dean Thomas reappeared in the crowds. When everyone asked what was going on, Dean refused to say.  
  
"Welcome to today's Quidditch match. Today it's Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff! So far, both teams have shown extraordinary talents on the Quidditch field. I myself have been to some of their practices. And the Bludgers are up, then the Snitch, now the Quaffle is in play! Ravenclaw Chaser Ernie MacMillan heading for goal--he shoots, and yes, he gets it past Hufflepuff Keeper Blaise Zabini! Ravenclaw in lead, ten-zero."  
  
The Ravenclaws were cheering whereas the Hufflepuffs were yelling. Ravenclaws suddenly noticed why--Hufflepuff Chaser Justin Finch-Fletchley was going for the Ravenclaw goal. As the Hufflepuff brooms were faster than the Ravenclaw ones, Justin scored. The cheers from the Hufflepuffs were drained by the "boo's of the Ravenclaws.  
  
"The score is now ten-ten. Wait, sorry, twenty-ten! Ravenclaw just scored!"  
  
The Ravenclaws were erupting with cheers, and were screaming so loud that only Hufflepuffs and Lee Jordan saw Lisa Turpin score three times in a row.  
  
"Alright, the score is twenty-forty with Hufflepuff leading. Wait--what's going on?"  
  
Ravenclaw Seeker Lorena Corena had just gone into a spectacular dive. Then Hermione (the Hufflepuff Seeker) had just noticed why. There was the Golden Snitch. It was now grasped right between Lorena's fingers. "Ravenclaw wins, 170-40."  
  
The Ravenclaws were overjoyed. "Tomorrow, Hufflepuff will go against Slytherin! The winner will advance and the losing team will be out of the running."  
  
The Hufflepuffs were sulking for only a minute before they looked around so they could plan what to do the next day. However, when they turned around to the Chasers, Justin Finch-Fletchley was gone.  
  
There was one minute until the next match. Slytherin was going to be playing Hufflepuff for the remaining spot in Round Two.  
  
George Weasley and Hermione were frantic. Justin still wasn't there. They were about to forfeit the match when Justin reappeared right next to them. Just like Dean, he refused to say what had happened. However, Hermione was just telling Justin that the game was about to start when the bell sounded. Justin grabbed his broom, which was still there from the previous day, and went out onto the field.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to today's Quidditch match! Today we will finish Round One, and will decide which House is out of the running. Round Two will begin tomorrow. Depending on the scores will say which Houses play tomorrow and which of the semi-finalists play on Thursday.  
  
"So far, the scores are 220 for Gryffindor and 170 for Ravenclaw. If the winner has a score above 220, then they will play Thursday against Gryffindor. If the winner is below 220, then they will play tomorrow against Ravenclaw. Now the Quaffle is in play. Hufflepuff with the Quaffle. Keeper Rubeus Hagrid blocks the Quaffle and sends it to his teammate Dean Thomas. Dean heading for goal--he shoots and scores. Ten- zero to Slytherin. Wait--what is this? Hufflepuff is coming back already. Justin Finch-Fletchley with Quaffle, and he gets it past Rubeus this time. Wait--did Hufflepuff already get the Quaffle again? Slytherin Beater Fred Weasley whacks the Bludger really hard at Hufflepuff Keeper. Hufflepuff Keeper is down now. Slytherin heading for goal, and scores. Twenty-ten to Slytherin."  
  
Slytherins erupted with applause. Hufflepuffs were angry. They wanted to move on for once and kick out Slytherin! "Hufflepuff Beater Neville Longbottom hits a Bludger right at Slytherin Beater Gregory Goyle and is successful. Hufflepuff has the Quaffle. They are heading for goal--and they score! Twenty-twenty. Wait--Hufflepuff already got the Quaffle back and they score twice more! Twenty-forty to Hufflepuff!"  
  
The Hufflepuffs in the crowd were screaming. They were beating Slytherin! However this glory didn't last long--Slytherin Chaser Dean Thomas scored twice more for Slytherin, bringing the score up to forty-forty. Hufflepuffs scored again--forty-fifty. "Wait! Slytherin Seeker Megan Newgana has seen the Snitch! She races for it--come on, Hufflepuff, Slytherin can't beat you!--but oh, no, she's got it. Slytherin wins 190 to 50.  
  
Slytherins were cheering so loud no one even noticed when their Chaser Pansy Parkinson disappeared too.  
  
That night, Dumbledore arose during the feast and, as always, the Great Hall went silent.  
  
"Thank you everyone. Tomorrow we will start Round Two of this year's Quidditch Tournament. The standings right now are only that Hufflepuff is in last place. However, just for competing, we are giving you 50 House points. Tomorrow's match is going to be Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Whichever team loses will go against Gryffindor. This time, the team that is knocked out this round will still earn 75 House points. I expect even the Hufflepuffs to show up tomorrow and pick who they wish to route for. I wish all three of the remaining teams lots of luck. Bed!" Dumbledore said and everyone walked up to their dorms. Hufflepuff was upset, but they were still living.  
  
When Harry was sleeping, an owl landed on him. It dropped off a note and left. The letter was in blood, just like the ones before he had come to school. He read the letter aloud to Draco.  
  
POTTER!  
  
FINE! SO YOU'VE CHOSEN TO IGNORE ME!!!  
  
I WARNED YOU! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR  
  
FRIENDS!  
  
YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE 


	12. The Quidditch Tournament Part 2

**-DISCLAIMER-Stuff you recognize belongs to JKR, other stuff is mine.**

**_A/N: I just realized I haven't updated this with the rest of the story. So, here it is. Chappys 12-16 are all going to be posted now. Review please!_**

"Oh, come on!"

"What do you mean, 'come on'?" Draco asked Harry.

"I got a bunch of these earlier this year.. Before we came to Hogwarts. I went to the Weasleys and for a week straight I got a bunch of these letters, in the same writing," said Harry to a very confused Draco.

"Oh."

As Harry tried to throw the letter away, it burst into flame. Harry stared at it, laughed it off, then continued. Later that day, it was time for the Quidditch match of Ravenclaw versus Slytherin.

However, one problem remained.

Lee was not there.

It seemed that he had been "too biased" with his commentating earlier, and so the teachers were not allowing it.

Lee finally convinced the teachers that he would try to be unbiased. They gave in when he gave them the puppy-dog pout.

Just then, Pansy reappeared right next to Draco. "Hey, Draco baby, how's it going?"

"Pansy, I AM NOT YOUR BABY!" Draco screamed and the whole hall stared at him.

"Today the game will be of Ravenclaw, so far third in standings with 170 points, against Slytherin, so far in second for standings with 190 points. The winner will advance, whereas the loser will go against Gryffindor, so far in first with 220 points, tomorrow. The loser of that game is out of the running."

"Today, I will introduce everyone as they fly out for making it to the semi-finals _with even distribution of great wishes to everyone_." Lee looked disgusted at the prospect of no routing for a team.

"First of all, for Ravenclaw. Here's the first Ravenclaw Chaser, Parvati Patil! She has scored a total of a whopping zero points!"

Parvati glared at him.

"Sorry! I was just telling the facts!"

Parvati rode out into position on the field.

"The second Ravenclaw Chaser, Sally-Anne Perks! She so far has also scored zero points! We expect better of you, Sally-Anne Perks!"

Sally-Anne glared at him, just like Parvati did. However, this time Lee ignored her and continued.

"The final Ravenclaw Chaser, the only one to score the past few days, Ernie MacMillan! He scored twenty points in previous days."

Ernie rode around, very overjoyed. He actually got a good comment from Lee Jordan, a major accomplishment as Jordan favored Gryffindor.

"Now, the Slytherin Chasers! The first one has so far broken a nail and cried when she didn't win the game. She also is obsessed with Dra," Lee said before Professor Black interrupted him.

"YOU ONLY NEED TO GIVE OUT THE NAMES AND POINTS SCORED! NOT WHOM THEY LIKE AND PERSONAL INFORMATION, JORDAN! WE ARE WARNING YOU!"

"Sorry, Professor Black, just telling the facts! Anyway, so far Pansy did not score in the first game against Gryffindor, for she fell, and assisted with a score in the game against Hufflepuff. She has not actually scored yet though."

"Jordan, my man doesn't need to hear that!"

"Oh well."

"Whatever," Pansy said as she rode her Comet Three Hundred around the stadium.

"Our second Slytherin Chaser. Now, he has scored before, unlike our Miss Parkinson," Lee said glaring at her, "He has scored one time, Morag MacDougal!"

Morag flashed everyone a winning smile as he rode around the stadium. He seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"And our third and final Slytherin Chaser. So far, he is the MVP of the Slytherin team. He has scored six times in the past two games. Dean Thomas!"

Dean rode around, with many cheers from Slytherins, both new and old. It

seemed that almost everyone in the stadium was at least clapping for him.

"Now, the Beaters. Ravenclaw has two very good Beaters, I must say. Our first Beater is Ronald Weasley!"

Ron rode around to Lee's location. "Just call me Ron, okay? I don't like my first name."

"Okay. Sorry, folks, that's RON Weasley there."

Ron rode around, smiling a "magnificent" smile for everyone.

"And the other Ravenclaw Beater, Vincent Crabbe!"

Crabbe rode the broom, which looked like it was about to fall apart with his weight upon it.

"Now, the Slytherin Beaters. Slytherin also has two awesome Beaters. They have Gregory Goyle!"

Goyle rode around on the broom, which also looked like it was about to fall apart with his weight.

"And the other Slytherin Beater, Fred Weasley!"

Fred rode around, causing a riot because he rode around everywhere, including in the stands.

"That's Fred alright!" Lee said as he chuckled with everyone else, then continued with his introduction.

"Next, the Keepers. Ravenclaw has an excellent Keeper. So far, he hasn't blocked any goals, but he sure will if they come his way. I present for your enjoyment, Seamus Finnigan!" said Lee.

Seamus rode around, very gleeful.

"And the Slytherin Keeper. Well, he sure is a good one. He has blocked the Quaffle from scoring twice and so far only one hundred and twenty points have been scored against him. Sorry about that, I was just telling the truth, Hagrid! Well, you all know him, Rubeus Hagrid!"

Hagrid sped up to the goal posts He didn't want anyone scoring against him that day.

"Finally, the ones who will end the game, the Seekers. Both teams made excellent choices, I must say. The Ravenclaw Seeker, who is very attractive, ("JORDAN!") Lorena Corena!"

Lorena flew out onto the field, blushing furiously. Lee wasn't cute, though, so she didn't let it get to her head.

"And lastly, the Slytherin Seeker. She too is very attractive, ("JORDAN!") and has done a great job of getting her team here. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Megan Newgana!"

Harry was in the crowd. When Megan looked around and saw him, she grinned and blew him a kiss. All the guys saw this and nearly fainted.

"Our referee for this game, he used to be the Keeper and Captain of the

Gryffindor Quidditch team before he finished his years here. Oliver Wood!"

"Come on Lee, just get this show going!" Oliver said. Lorena's breakup with him was clearly bothering him.

"Okay, Wood! The Bludgers are up, and already are trying to knock people off their brooms, and, oh boy, already they are successful! Slytherin Chaser and pretty boy, no actually pretty girl, Pansy Parkinson, has already been knocked off her broom! She gets back up though and flies back up into position! The Quaffle is now in play. Slytherin Chaser Pansy Parkinson holding it. Where's she going, cause it's definitely not the right way, wait, she's AAH!" Lee said as the Quaffle came hurtling towards him.

"Take that!" Pansy screamed.

"Jordan, YOU CAN'S BE BIASED OR WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO COMMENTATE ANYMORE!"

"Yes, sir. Slytherin Chaser Dean Thomas with the Quaffle. He passes it to Morag MacDougal, and he shoots. Ravenclaw Keeper Seamus Finnigan blocks it, and passes to the wrong team. Slytherin back in possession. Chaser Pansy Parkinson heading for goal, and she shoots. _Block them, Ravenclaw!_ Oh no. Slytherin scores."

The Slytherin end of the field erupted with cheers.

"Ravenclaw Chaser Parvati Patil with the Quaffle. Slytherin Beater Fred Weasley hits the Bludger at Parvati. _Move it Parvati! Don't let the Bludger hit you!_" Lee said as the Bludger hit Parvati right in the face. She fell down, and the Slytherins rejoiced as they grabbed the Quaffle and scored two times, Dean Thomas scoring once then Morag MacDougal scoring. Lee cursed so badly that Professor Black almost had to rip the megaphone away from him.

"Oh, by the way everyone! All Quidditch team members and myself are allowed to go to the game tonight of the teachers. Two members of each House Quidditch team will also play. If your group wins, 100 House points will be given to each House. The teams are as follows: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff and Slytherin. At dinner we will announce the one, two, or three members of each House team that were chosen to compete in this. For the students, they are being given a great once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Today there will also be Captains of five different Quidditch teams: the Chudley Cannons, Grodzick Goblins, Tutshill Tornados, Vratsa Vultures, and Wimbourne Wasps. All five of these teams need a position filled. If you are a good enough Quidditch player, then one of these teams may pick you for the next World Wide Quidditch season. Good luck to all! Now, back to the match. The score is thirty-zero Slytherin leading. Oh, sorry about that, it's thirty-ten Slytherin winning. Ravenclaw Chaser Ernie MacMillan just scored. Ravenclaw already has the Quaffle back in play. Ravenclaw Chaser Sally-Anne Perks with the Quaffle, heading for goal—she scores! Thirty-twenty to Slytherin, and Slytherin with the Quaffle. Wait—no, Ravenclaw with the Quaffle. Ravenclaw Chaser Parvati Patil heading for the hoops—and she shoots—its in! Thirty-thirty!"

The Ravenclaw end erupted with applause.

"Slytherin Chaser Dean Thomas with the Quaffle. He's heading for the hoops—and gets it past the Ravenclaw Keeper, Seamus Finnigan. Wait—Ravenclaw with the Quaffle and heading for goal, and they get it past Slytherin Keeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Tie Forty-Forty."

Everyone in the stadium was screaming. Both Megan and Lorena had spotted the Snitch.

"It's friend on friend!"

"Come on Megan!"

"Come on Lorena!"

Ravenclaw fans were screaming. Lorena was only one inch away from the Snitch. However, Slytherin/Megan had the better brooms. Megan was catching up….

"Slytherin Chaser Dean Thomas loses the Quaffle to Ravenclaw Chaser Parvati Patil. Parvati is going down—oh it looks like she's going to score! Wait—Slytherin Seeker Megan Newgana has caught the Golden Snitch! Slytherin wins, 190 to 40!" Lee said sadly. He didn't seem to like that Slytherin won.

"Tomorrow, Gryffindor will go against Ravenclaw. The winner will advance, and the loser will be knocked out. Good luck to Gryffin," Lee started before he was interrupted by Professor Black.

"LEE JORDAN! YOU WILL NOT COMMENTATE TOMORROW IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE BIASED!"

"Ok, Professor. Good luck to _all_," said Lee, looking disgusted. Obviously, being in Gryffindor, he wanted to route for them.

That evening at dinner, Dumbledore rose once more and, as always, everyone became quiet.

"You remember that at the Quidditch Match earlier, Lee Jordan told you all that between one and three people in each House would be allowed to come to the match tonight. A total of four students per house were chosen, depending on the teachers who signed up and the positions they play. First, team one. This is made up of all Gryffindor or Ravenclaw students or teachers. First of all, there are three teachers. The first teacher is Professor Sirius Black, Head of Gryffindor House. He plays Beater."

Sirius stood up and bowed his head while those in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw clapped for him.

"Secondly, the Head of Ravenclaw House, Fleur Delacour. She plays Chaser," Dumbledore added as Ravenclaws broke out into a whole lot of applause.

"Our final teacher on that team will be Professor McGonagall, who plays Keeper," said Dumbledore.

"Now, our three teachers on the Slytherin and Hufflepuff side. First of all, the Head of Hufflepuff House, Oliver Wood. He plays Keeper."

The Hufflepuff tables erupted with applause—Wood was an excellent Keeper. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would have a hard time scoring against him! Then, after it died down, Dumbledore continued.

"Secondly, our Head of Slytherin House, Viktor Krum, will be playing Chaser! Yes, I know he was Seeker for Bulgaria two years ago, but he wants to give the position of Chaser a go."

The Slytherin table erupted with applause at this.

"And the third teacher, Professor Snape, will be playing Beater."

Only Slytherins were happy about this. Snape was for sure going to whack them all a whole lot if it would get him popularity.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The announcement for the students telling them who was chosen. Now, if you weren't chosen, it doesn't mean that you are bad. All it means is that you were not chosen for this activity. Now, first of all, the Chasers will be revealed. So far, we all know about Fleur Delacour on the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor team and Viktor Krum on the Slytherin/Hufflepuff team. The other two Chasers chosen for the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor team both are Gryffindors. The envelope please," Dumbledore said and then everyone laughed.

"Okay, so there's no envelope. Each winner will be announced separately. First of all, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco stood up, dumbfounded. He didn't think that he was going to actually win! Then, he sat down so Dumbledore could continue.

"The other Chaser," Dumbledore started then Cho stood up.

"You love me, you really really love me!"

Everyone stared at her.

"I made it didn't I?"

"Um, actually you were not chosen. The remaining person obviously was the winner. Cristy Filman will also play Chaser for this game tonight."

Cristy stood up, looking like she was on the verge of tears. She was extremely glad that she had been chosen.

"Now, the Chasers for the Slytherin/Hufflepuff team. Two spots remain, who will take them? We're about to find out. One of the winning Chasers is Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Justin stood up, smiled at everyone, and then sat back down.

"The other winning Chaser is Dean Thomas."

While Dean stood up, Pansy screamed at Dumbledore.

"There must be some mistake. I am so much better than Dean over there," she screamed at him. The entire Hall stared at her.

"I am sorry, you must have misunderstood me. DEAN THOMAS is the other winner."

"That is so wrong."

"That's just how it turned out, Miss Parkinson."

Pansy slumped back on her chair before finally letting Dumbledore continue.

"The Beater position remaining on the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw team is filled by Ginny Weasley."

Ginny blushed furiously. Then she looked at her brother, who was actually looking very happy for her. She stood up and looked at Harry, who was giving her the thumbs-up, and saw Megan looking very jealous in the background.

"The remaining Beater position on the Slytherin/Hufflepuff team is filled by Fred Weasley."

"FRED? ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE READING THAT PAPER CORRECTLY AND IT DOESN'T SAY THAT ITS SUPPOSED TO BE GEORGE WEASLEY?" George said with obvious jealousy.

"No, on here it says Fred Weasley in very plain letters."

"GRRRRRRRRRRR"

Fred stood up and smiled at everyone. He looked over to George and laughed. He was just pulling another one of his oh-so-famous pranks.

"Now, as both Keeper positions are filled, we will move on to the Seeker position. For the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw team, the Seeker for tonight will be Harry Potter."

Harry stood up, looked to his friends, then smiled and sat back down. Megan crossed her fingers.

"The Seeker for Hufflepuff/Slytherin is Megan Newgana."

Megan screamed. Hermione looked hurt.

"Now, tonight at 8:00 everyone on a Quidditch team this year is allowed to come watch the game. If you were chosen, you will be playing. Bed!" Dumbledore said and everyone left.

That night, everyone went down to the indoor stadium where match was being held. Lee Jordan was there, doing the commentary as usual. Lee welcomed everyone and announced them all separately before the match started.

"Welcome, everyone. Today we have the Captains of five different Quidditch teams from around the world here. They all need at least one position filled. The Chudley Cannons need a new Seeker and two new Chasers. The Grodzick Goblins need a new Keeper and a new Beater. The Tutshill Tornados need a new Seeker and a new Keeper. The Vratsa Vultures need a new Seeker, and the Wimbourne Wasps need a new Beater. Now, I know that we did not pick three Seekers, two Chasers, two Keepers, as well as two Beaters picked. Not all of you will be chosen for one of these teams. In fact, I don't expect even five of you to be picked for one of these teams. Everyone is eligible to be on a team right now, even if you weren't chosen for the match tonight. If you were chosen for the match we will just have a better idea of what you are capable of. If you want to try out for one of these positions but were not picked for a House team, will most likely not be chosen by the Captains to come here. If you want to be a Chaser on one of these teams, go to Section A. If you want to be a Beater, then go to Section B. If you want to be a Keeper on one of these teams, go to Section C. If you want to be a Seeker, then go to Section D. Now, if you were picked for a Chaser on your House team and want to be a Seeker on one of these teams, then go to the section delegated for Seekers. If you want to be a Chaser go to that area now, for those tryouts are first," Dumbledore said. Almost immediately, Draco Malfoy, Cristy Filman, Cho Chang, Tom Felchina, Lisa Turpin, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Ernie MacMillan, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, and Morag MacDougal walked to Section A. They all came out a half an hour later with giant grins on their face. In fact, a few of them were styling smirks.

"Now, all wannabe Beaters please go to that location, Section B."

Lavendar Brown, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Fred Weasley walked over. All of the people that wanted to be Beaters were that position on their House team. About a half an hour after that, they came out of their tryouts and many looked extremely pleased with themselves.

"All wannabe Keepers please go to Section C now."

Oliver Wood, Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, and Hagrid all went to Section C. Oliver Wood was allowed to try out because he was still only in his first year of teaching and was known to be an excellent Keeper.

About fifteen minutes later, the five trying out for Keeper came out of Section C looking extremely smug.

Lastly, all wannabe Seekers go to Section D now please," Dumbledore said, still smiling from what had happened in the Keeper tryouts. Oliver Wood never had let the Quaffle by him, yet he was not the one looking smug, everyone else was. As confused as everyone was, they watched as Harry, Hermione, Lorena, Draco and Megan all went in for tryouts for the position of Seeker.

Finally, at around nine o'clock, everyone was ready for the game. The team of Gryffindor/Ravenclaw chose their name to be the "Flag of America", and the Slytherin/Hufflepuff team chose their mascot to be the "Colors of Jamaica." On the scoreboard, however, it would just say the first part of the name, meaning that Gryffindor/Ravenclaw was written on the scoreboard as Flag and Slytherin/Hufflepuff was on the board as Colors. As the Quaffle came into play, all of the teachers avoided trying to catch it. The students were confused but they continued their game.

"It's Color Chaser Dean Thomas with the Quaffle. Flag Beater Sirius Black whacks a Bludger at Color Beater Fred Weasley and is successful—Fred Weasley is knocked off course. Flag Chaser Cristy Filman with the Quaffle now, heading for the hoops. She shoots, and—yes, it's in!"

The other members of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (and Megan) Quidditch

Teams were applauding, whereas the members of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff (minus Megan) were crying out their "boo's.

"Now its Color Chaser Viktor Krum—no it's Flag Chaser Draco Malfoy with the Quaffle—he's heading for the goal—he shoots, and Oliver Wood sends it right back to him—Draco Malfoy passes the Quaffle to Cristy Filman, she passes it right back, Draco Malfoy shoots for the left hoop, and—yes, it's in! Twenty-zip to Flag."

The Gryffindors were applauding the most, for the Chasers on their team were doing better than the teachers!

"Now it's Color Chaser Justin Finch-Fletchley with the Quaffle, stolen by Cristy Filman, passes it to Fleur Delacour, Head of Ravenclaw House. Fleur passes the Quaffle back to Cristy; she passes to Draco, he shoots, Wood blocks it! Wait—Cristy already has the Quaffle back again, heading for the hoops—she fakes it left and throws right, yes, she scores! Thirty-zip to Flag!"

Lee joined in with the applause at this, because he was not saying it to all it was okay that he was applauding.

"Color Keeper Oliver Wood needs to refresh those skills before being accepted onto a high World-Wide Quidditch team, huh? Anyway, Flag Beater Ginny Weasley hits that Bludger right at her brother! _What are you doing, Ginny? Don't hurt your brother!_" Wow, I must say though, she is successful. Fred Weasley loses control of the broom, and he's down! Color down one Chaser. Wait—Flag Seeker Harry Potter has gone into a spectacular dive—it looks like he is going to get the Snitch—wait, he's pulled back by Color Seeker Megan Newgana—_What are you doing, Megan? You can't hug the other team's Seeker! Especially when he's diving for the Snitch!_"

"FLAG PENALTY!" came the voice of Madam Hooch.

Cristy flew forward to take the penalty.

"She gets it past the Keeper! Forty-zero to Gryffindor! Wait—Harry once more has gone into a dive—Megan trailing behind more and more as Harry gains speed, he reaches out, and—yes, he's got it! Flag of our Country plus Yellow wins!"

Everyone was screaming, it depended on what team they were on, but everyone was screaming. This is why no one noticed when Ginny Weasley disappeared.

The following day, it was time for the Match of Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. When Harry was rounding everybody up, he was looking around and only six people were there. This is when he noticed that Ginny was gone.

"Guys, where's Ginny?"

As if it were an answer to his question, she suddenly reappeared, and right next to Harry. He noticed a blinking red button with the words, "Baddy Inc." on it.

"Ginny? Where did you get that button?"

"What button?"

"This red one that says Baddy Inc, where did you get it? Did you buy it? Or did someone just give it to you?"

"Oh my God! That's where I was last night. After the Quidditch game, I suddenly appeared right next to some old guy He told me to wear this thing "or else." I don't think that it's anything really bad though."

"Hold on, Ginny. Let me get Hermione really quick."

"Okay, Harry."

Harry ran up the stairs and saw Hermione talking to Neville. "Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Harry. I'll be right back, Neville."

Harry led her around and told her the situation.

"Remember how after the game last night, it seemed that someone was missing?"

"Yea."

"Well, it seems that Ginny was taken captive. Now, I think that she is being traced!"

"Where is she, Harry?"

"Over here."

Harry led her to Ginny's location. When Hermione saw the blinker, she at once knew what it was.

"Ginny, give me that!"

"What?"

"The blinking red thing!"

"Why?"

"You see this number? That's how many more seconds until it blows up!"

"Oh my God! Take it off!"

Five...four...three...two...one...

BOOM!


	13. The Quidditch Tournament Part 3

There was silence for awhile. Finally, once all the smoke was gone, Ginny Weasley spoke up.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Fine," said Ron.

"Hermione, are you okay? Wait--where's Hermione?"

"Oh no!"

Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione's Quidditch robes (what she had been wearing when the explosion occurred) and a flashing blue button on it. Harry had merely noticed it when it too blew up.

This time, it was Harry to break the silence.

"This is creepy."

"Yea it is."

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"I totally agree!" Harry said as they all stormed out of the hall.

The next day, it was time for the second match in Round Two. The teams:

Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Lee was commentating after a great struggle to remain commentator .

"Today, like yesterday, I will state all team members and statistics. First of all, the Ravenclaw Chasers. Firstly, Parvati Patil. She so far has scored a grand total of ten points!"

Parvati glared at him. It wasn't her fault she had a bad reaction time.

"Next, Sally-Anne Perks. She has scored a whopping 1 goal, or ten points just like Parvati!"

Sally glared at him. You would almost think she and Parvati were sisters.

"Okay, our final Ravenclaw Chaser, the one that actually has scored, Ernie MacMillan--he has scored a total of thirty points, leading the Ravenclaw team as the MVP of that team! Way to go Ernie!" said Lee.

Ernie flew out, flashed everyone a smile, and they all smiled back, especially the Ravenclaws.

"Now, the Gryffindor Chasers. Firstly, Draco Malfoy. He has scored four times so far in just one game, making his total forty points! He is right now in the lead out of all four houses for the most times scored!"

Draco flew out, with all the Gryffindors and Slytherins staring at him very happily. Slytherins were hoping that he would be just as good the following year when he was back in Slytherin.

"The next Gryffindor Chaser, Cristy Filman! So far she has scored three times, and is tied with many others for second place in the scoring."

Cristy flew out, receiving many smiles from everyone in Gryffindor, especially the boys. Mikeal was smiling.

"Our final Gryffindor Chaser, with an extremely sad performance in the previous match, Cho Chang!"

Cho ran out, tried to grab the Quaffle, and then aimed it at Lee Jordan for the bad comment. Lee ducked in time, but instead it hit Professor Black. Madam Pomfrey rushed out and fixed Sirius up, then Lee continued.

"Now, the Ravenclaw Beaters. First, Ronald Weasley, who has done an okay time for a starter at the position of Beater!"

Ron flew out and screamed again, just like the previous day, "IT'S RON WEASLEY! NOT RONALD!"

"Okay, Ron!"

Ron flew out and stared at Lee before finally flying out to his spot on the field. He didn't like Lee. Not one bit.

"And our other Ravenclaw Beater, Vincent Crabbe!"

"Just call me Crabbe!" Crabbe said in a grunt before waving to the audience like he was famous.

"Okay. Next, our Gryffindor Beaters, one of which is a very good and good-looking and one that is just very good. First, the attractive and good Beater. She goes by the name of Ginny!"

Ginny flew out and took her position.

"And the other Beater, one that is just a very good Beater, Lavendar Brown! She has done a very good job so far!"

Lavendar gracefully flew out onto the field. She flew up into position, and then smiled at the Gryffindors.

"Next, the Ravenclaw Keeper. His name is Seamus Finnigan!"

Seamus flew out onto the field, smiled at the Ravenclaws, then flew near the goal posts.

"And the Gryffindor Keeper, Padma Patil!"

Padma flew out onto the field, very happily.

"Next, the most important people in the game, the ones who will end the game for us, the Seekers! First, Ravenclaw's Seeker, Lorena Corena!"

Lorena flew out and once more flashed everyone a dazzling smile.

"And the Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter!"

Harry flew up into the air, smiled at Megan in the stands, and took his place. "Let the game begin!" Lee said as the Quaffle was put into play.

"It's Gryffindor with the Quaffle. Gryffindor heading for goal--yes, Cristy Filman scores! Ten-zip to Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor fans were erupting with applause.

"Now it's Ravenclaw Chaser Parvati Patil with the Quaffle. Parvati passes to Ernie MacMillan, she motions to try some sort of play? Well, now it's Ernie with he Quaffle, and now back to Parvati, she shoots, blocked by Gryffindor Keeper Padma Patil, passed off to Gryffindor Chaser Draco Malfoy, he's heading for goal. he shoots, and gets it past Ravenclaw Keeper Seamus Finnigan. Twenty-zero to Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor fans erupted with applause again. Megan winked at Harry. He just kept his eyes out for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor with the Quaffle yet again, it's Cristy Filman, rather attractive girl, heading for goal. She shoots, and scores yet again! Thirty-zero to Gryffindor!"

Gryffindors, however, were pointing at Ernie MacMillan, who was heading for their goal posts. He was too close and therefore they had no way of blocking him. The Ravenclaws cheered as the Quaffle went through the hoop.

"Alright, it's thirty-ten to Gryffindor. Gryffindor Chaser Cho Chang with the Quaffle, she passes it off to Draco Malfoy, he passes it to Cristy Filman. Cristy gets close to the goal post, scores! Forty-ten to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors were erupting with applause and happiness.

"Ronald Weasley whacks a Bludger at Gryffindor Chaser Cho Chang. Her Firebolt moves fast enough though. Instead, the Bludger hits Ravenclaw Keeper Seamus Finnigan. He falls, and is knocked out. Now Ravenclaw is down a Keeper, which is a very bad thing. Gryffindor Chaser Cristy Filman grabs the Quaffle and passes it to Cho Chang, then back to Cristy Filman. She heads for the goal posts, shoots, and--yes, it's in! Gryffindor in the lead fifty to ten!"

Just then, Ravenclaw scored again. Twenty-fifty to Gryffindor.

Then, finally, Harry spotted the Snitch, he raced for it, and caught it! "Gryffindor wins, 200 to 50!" Lee said before jumping up and down with glee.

The glee from Gryffindor winning was the reason that no one noticed when Ron disappeared.

That night, Harry and Draco were talking in the common room.

"Has Hermione returned?" Harry asked.

"Since when is she one of your top priorities?"

"She is one of my best friends!"

"Okay, so continue."

Now, remember that blinking blue button?"

"Yea."

"Remember how it blew up after we noticed the button?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, I saw one on Halloween night, at the ball. Then, Megan screamed because her necklace had blown up. But Cristy told me later that she was wearing the same necklace, and it too was blinking, but hers had not blown up."

"Maybe they only blow up if someone notices them. It's possible, right?" Draco asked Harry.

"Yea," said Harry. "But I have another theory that goes along with yours, Draco," Harry added.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I think that you are correct, as I said before. But I think that the blinking blue buttons were there on everyone's Quidditch robes as a TV to watch."

"Wait--go on."

"Maybe Voldemort-" Draco flinched at the sound of the name- "sorry, you are a lot like Ron, he doesn't like it when I say the name either. But anyway, maybe he was watching the 'TV' and that way he knew that the people he took were done with their times of Quidditch. He probably knew that Dumbledore would not be happy if he ruined the Year of Differences' Quidditch season. So he waited and watched, got to know my friends, figured out the way to lure them into a trap. He probably got Hermione by disguising himself as a teacher and said that he had something to show her, that would work for her. He probably got Ron by saying that he made the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team so Ron went with him."

"Keep going, Harry!" Draco said as an owl approached with some sort of weird-looking letter.

"Read it, Harry," Draco said as Harry opened the letter..

Harry Potter.

Um...Remember me? The one you ignored?

Well, if you care at all about your friends, you will listen to me this time.

There is no hope of recovering them, for I have seen to that. You will have to live with their deaths. If you ignore this letter, your friend Hermione Granger will be the first to die. If you ignore the letter I send you after I finish her off, your friend Ronald Weasley will be next to go. If you ignore that, then another of your friends will be taken and killed. And if you ignore that letter, you will be my next victim.

Your Worst Nightmare.

"Pathetic!" Harry said to Draco, who looked thunderstruck.

"How can you take all these letters like this?" Draco asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry said as he suddenly had an amazing thought.

"Wait--Hermione was captured after her team lost their last Quidditch match, meaning that they were out of the tournament. Ron was caught after Ravenclaw had just lost, so his team was out of the Quidditch match. That means that--oh no! If Gryffindor loses tomorrow that means that you or I will probably be taken hostage!"

"Probably me," said Draco.

"No, it didn't even mention you in here," said Harry, but Draco felt differently.

"Remember how he said that he was watching you?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, he probably knows that you will do pretty much anything for your friends, or maybe he will get me because I lied to him about your whereabouts."

"Well, you have a point, but I don't think that he really would do that."

"Whatever."

"Well, we can't back out of the Quidditch final tomorrow. Gryffindor against Slytherin.

"New house verse old house," said Draco.

"Megan, my girlfriend, against me."

"Do you really like her?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Good. That's one more person out of the--"

"But I like someone else more."

"Who?"

"I'm not saying."

"Why not? You know who I like!"

"Yeah, but the girl I like you would laugh and joke around about it. You also would not like that I liked her.

"Don't tell me you like Hermione."

"I'm not saying."

"Whatever."

Draco and Harry continued in this mood for some time before finally Draco gave up, he was not going to get the answer from Harry.

"Hello, and welcome to today's Quidditch match! Today's game--Gryffindor versus Slytherin for the Year of Differences Quidditch Cup!"

Gryfffindors and Slytherins were the most excited of the lot, mainly because their houses were the ones that were competing for the Quidditch Cup.

"Okay, Gryffindor Chaser Cristy Filman with the Quaffle. She passes it to Draco Malfoy. Draco passes it to Cho, who passes it back to Cristy, Cristy shoots, and scores! Ten-zip to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor side erupted with applause.

"Now it's Slytherin Chaser Pansy Parkinson with the Quaffle, she passes it to Morag MacDougal, passes it accidentally to Cristy Filman, who passes it to Draco Malfoy, heads for hoops, and Draco scores! Twenty-zero to Gryffindor! Wait--no--Slytherin Chaser Dean Thomas with the Quaffle. He heads for goal--shoots and scores! Twenty-ten to Gryffindor!"

Both sides were erupting with applause.

"Gryffindor Chaser Cristy Filman with the Quaffle. She shoots--scores! Thirty-ten to Gryffindor! Wait--now it's Slytherin Chaser Dean Thomas with the Quaffle again. He shoots--and is blocked by Gryffindor Keeper Padma Patil. Great job Padma!"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, professor! Anyway, Gryffindor Chaser Cho Chang with the Quaffle, heading for the goal posts, she shoots, blocked by Slytherin Keeper Rubeus Hagrid."

"I knew I should have stuck to Seeker," said Cho under her breath. In that short time, with just Cristy and Draco working together, Gryffindor scored three more times.

"Gryffindor with the Quaffle again. Gryffindor still in the lead, sixty-twenty. Slytherin Chaser Morag MacDougal with the Quaffle, passes it to Pansy Parkinson, Pansy passes it to Dean Thomas. Dean shoots, blocked not by Gryffindor Keeper Padma Patil but by Gryffindor Chaser Cristy Filman. She passes it to Draco Malfoy, shoots, score! Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor. Wait--what is this? It seems that now we have a Seeker-on-Seeker! Megan is ahead, but Harry's Firebolt is making him catch up. Harry and Megan are even, they go into a dive! Wait--what is this? It seems that Megan is flashing Harry a smile and stops him. Gryffindor Chasers Draco Malfoy and Cristy Filman both scored once more, score is ninety-twenty to Gryffindor! Wait--Harry is back up from his dive and--yes, he's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the Year of Differences Quidditch Cup! Final score: 240 Gryffindor against 20 for Slytherin!

Everyone was rejoicing--and no one noticed when Draco Malfoy disappeared.


	14. The Eulb Reknilb

The next day, Dumbledore arose from the table, and for once it was not to tell the students about some new dance to make those who were not invited by someone to feel bad.

"Thank you. Tonight, as a celebration for Gryffindor winning the Year of Differences Quidditch Cup, we will have a feast for members of the Quidditch teams ONLY. If you are not on one of the House Quidditch teams this year, then you may not attend. Teachers who competed in the Flags vs. Colors game are also allowed to attend. Everyone please wear your Quidditch robes. Thank you."

That night, everyone was happy. Draco was dancing with Hermione, Harry with Megan, Cristy was single, and Tom was with Lorena. Then, the teachers suddenly rushed over to some newly posted piece of paper.

"Wait--this is the list of the people who made the teams!"

"Oh, I hope I made it!"

"First, the teachers. Next, the students," came Oliver Wood's voice. The students slumped away.

Meanwhile, the teachers were all staring at the list. Many seemed to be speechless. Finally, they left for the students to have a look. Everyone walked forward to see a chart:

with the list of the chosen teachers and students. Some of the students gasped, some were overjoyed, and someone started crying.

Name

Sirius Black

Lorena Corena

Cristy Filman

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Megan Newgana

Harry Potter

Severus Snape

Frederick Weasley

Genevive Weasley

George Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Oliver Wood

Necessary Positions on Each Team and New Team Member

Chudley Cannons (184) 451-4395

Seeker--1--Harry Potter

Beater--2--Sirius Black, Ronald Weasley

Chaser--1--Draco Malfoy

Grodzick Goblins (264) 476-0375

Beater--1--Genevive Weasley

Seeker--1--Megan Newgana

Tutshill Tornadoes (364) 278-5728

Seeker--1--Lorena Corena

Vratsa Vultures (837) 287-1868

Beater--1--Severus Snape

Wimbourne Wasps (347) 480-2869

Beater--2--Frederick Weasley, George Weasley

Chaser--1--Cristy Filman

Seeker--1--Hermione Granger

Keeper--1--Oliver Wood

Any Questions? Call the number next to your team if you want to quit.

Harry was trampled over by other Quidditch team members, some jumping with glee that they made a team, some screaming with unhappiness. Cristy and Megan were overjoyed, so they both turned around and hugged the closest one to them. For both of them, this just so happened to be Harry. Harry blushed, smiled, then they both turned around and ran away.

Cristy saw Megan looking very happy that she had hugged Harry, so she ran over to her.

"Hey Megan."

"Oh hi Cristy." Megan said, blushing.

"Look, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you like Harry?"

"Well, no duh. Why, do you?"  
"No!" Cristy said seriously. "I didn't know you did, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, see you later."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, a member of the Tutshill Tornadoes Aivilo Oripahs was talking to Lorena about the upcoming season.

"Hey. You the new girl?"

"Yea, why?"

"I am a member of the team right now, Lorena."

"Oh, hey!"

"Yes, um, want to take a walk? I don't want anyone hearing our plays," Aivilo explained to Lorena, who agreed.

When they were walking, they went into the Forbidden Forest to talk. When they were there, the blue button on Lorena's Quidditch robes was pushed by Aivilo. When it was touched, it blew up. When the smoke cleared, Lorena was gone.

Also at this time, Sirius and Snape were talking--without fighting! As they talked, Snape noticed a little blue button on Sirius' and his own Quidditch robes, as they noticed each other's, both buttons blew up, and when the smoke cleared, both Snape and Sirius were gone.

Now, Megan was talking to Harry. She, too, had on a blue blinker, and as soon as Harry noticed it, it also exploded, leaving no tracing of her. Harry then noticed a bunch of the people on the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts were gone, and noticed that Cristy was still there. He ran over and grabbed her, told her about the problem (the disappearances) and they ran up to the Gryffindor dorms, got dressed into normal robes, and met in the common room to talk.

"Okay, Cristy, we have a problem. It seems that we are all being either traced or we are being watched. After Hufflepuff lost to Slytherin at the end of Round One, I haven't seen Hermione. After the end of Round Two, after Ravenclaw lost, Ron disappeared. And now, after Gryffindor _won_, Draco Malfoy disappeared. The thing is that I noticed a blue spot on all of their Quidditch robes. I have a feeling that they were being traced, and that these spots were held with magic. Whenever someone noticed the button on their robes, it blew up and the source or the one that saw it was gone. Now, my theory is that these letters I have received have something to do with it," Harry said.

"Can I see the letters?" Cristy asked, and Harry showed her.

"Wait--they are written in two different kinds of writing--blood and this font on Muggle computers called Chiller. There must be two people working together," Cristy added, and Harry nodded.

"Okay. Maybe it's Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew."

"I thought Peter Pettigrew was dead. And Voldemort,"

"Wow. You also say his name?"

"Yes. I don't think his name is scary," Cristy added.

"Well, anyway, Peter Pettigrew is the one who made the potion for Voldemort to return. Remember how Dumbledore said at the beginning of the year that Sirius Black was innocent? Well, that's because Peter killed the Muggles, not Sirius. Peter is an unregistered animagi. He can turn into a rat. No one knew about it besides his friends, which were Sirius, Professor Lupin, and my dad, James. He liked my mom, Lily, but my dad liked her more and all. They knew that Voldemort was after my family, probably because everyone thinks my dad is the Heir of Gryffindor. Well, Dumbledore knew that someone close was betraying my parents, but no one suspected Peter. He thought that it was Sirius, but my dad said that Sirius would have died before he betrayed us. Well, they had caught the wrong one. Peter was the one betraying my parents and informing Voldemort of our whereabouts. When Voldemort showed up, I lived and all. Then, Sirius tracked Peter down, but Peter faked his death to get Sirius thrown in jail. In my third year, Sirius escaped from Azkaban to kill Peter, because he knew that Peter would be more than ready to go back to Voldemort if he found out that he was gaining power again and that Peter would be ready to kill me if he heard that the Dark Side was gaining power. Hermione, Ron, and I saw Peter, who was acting as Ron's rat, Scabbers, and we helped Sirius escape. Then, Dumbledore finally convinced everyone to let him teach this year."

Cristy seemed very shocked at this news.

"Hold on a second. Can I see those letters again?"

"Sure," Harry said as he gave her the letters.

"Nevermind"Oh. What, there's nothing there?"

"Yea, nothing is here.

"Oh," said Harry.

That night, Harry could think of nothing else but how the stolen girls were. What had happened to them? For the first time in his life, he felt that he really liked all of them. But which one should he choose?

The next day, everyone noticed how it seemed some people had disappeared the previous night. They all found this very confusing, but continued on.

That afternoon, however, Harry could not go anywhere without a crowd surrounding him. It seemed that they were all acting on orders--the disappearance of a bunch of Quidditch heroes was scaring everyone and they all wanted to make sure that Harry was okay.

Meanwhile, Harry and Cristy were working hard, trying to solve the mystery. Then, Harry remembered something.

"You know how in the first note in the blood it said that the mysterious killer would finish me off himself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at the time I saw a little blue blinking thingy, but when I saw it it blew up! I had no clue whatsoever what it was, but now it all makes sense! It is some sort of tracer that cannot be seen without blowing up. If it is spotted, it immediately blows up!"

"Wait--I remember reading something about this. Hold on," said Cristy, and she walked off rather quickly toward the library. Harry just shrugged and went on.

Later, Cristy returned holding a rather old piece of parchment in her trembling hands.

"What is that?" Harry said, a bit loud.

"I think that this is what that blue blinker thingy is," replied Cristy, in a voice that meant, "_be quiet!"_

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Just read this."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to know what the blue blinking thingy is that is taking all of your best friends and the girl you like captive? Yes, I know who you like. I have psychic powers and was able to tell the moment that I saw you who you liked."

"Please don't say anything to her!" said Harry desperately.

"Don't worry. I am pretty sure that Megan has psychic powers too," she said then burst out laughing.

"You were lying!"

"Actually, not totally. I do know who you like, but I am not going to say here.

. I thought maybe that there was a blue button here too, watching you. The letters seemed to know what you did with them, how else would Voldemort know about it?"

Anyways, read," said Cristy half jokingly half forcefully as she held out the paper Harry took it and read it aloud so only himself and Cristy could hear.

_The Eulb Reknilb_

_This is a very mysterious solid indeed. When it is properly made, it is filled with a blue liquid, also know as Eulb. When it is put under a certain spell, which only a few wizards and witches today know, then it can act as many things that Muggles find very easy to come across. Some of these include:_

_1. a type of Muggle artifact called a camcorder_

_2. A Tracer_

_3. Another type of Muggle artifact--a combination TV/DVD player (it watches tapes/DVDs? for you--who knew that all this time the Muggles were coming up with stuff like that for us to use? They deserve more credit!)_

_4. A "boom-box"_

_5. A potion-holder_

_The most dangerous thing that we can use is the Tracer. This will tell the person that gave it to the victim where the victim is at all times, even when they are in a location that is not plotted on a map! This spell was discontinued by the Ministry of Magic in 1734, along with the discovery of a new potion that would make it less dangerous, however right now it seems that this potion does not work. If anyone knows the incantation for it, they are very lucky. No books today hold any reference of the spell besides this one. It was outlawed for the publication of the spell because too many evil-doers were discovering it and using it. If anyone is discovered using this spell, however, a lifetime in Azkaban prison awaits them._

_If anyone, even someone that is not the victim discovers the Eulb Reknilb on anything, in fact, then the Eulb Reknilb will blow up and transport the victim and/or the discoverer to the location of the properly brewed Eulb. If you discover anyone using this, please alert the nearest Ministry of Magic official so they can fix up the problem for you._

"This is the answer. Voldemort must be using this _Eulb Reknilb _stuffand he has it on all of our Quidditch robes. He is using it as a camcorder, and is watching our every move. He probably figured that if Dumbledore found out that Quidditch players were disappearing before their games, then he would be found out and would be in serious trouble. He placed these on every member of the Quidditch team's robes, and then when a team did not need the friend of mine anymore he had Peter Apparate there."

"But if he was in the Hogwarts castle, they can't Apparate, I thought."

"You remind me so much of Hermione. Anyway, though, you do have a point. Maybe a different Death Eater is an Animagus, so he/she can turn into a beetle or something. A couple years ago, this gossip maker Rita Skeeter was using her animagus skills and turned into a beetle to watch us all the time and make incorrect reports about Hagrid and all of my friends."

"That's better." Cristy said and smiled.

"Okay, so what do you say we do?"

"I think that we should grab our robes, and try to find the _Eulb Reknilb _that is on my robe, and then I will be taken there."

"But Harry, what if Voldemort has set up a spot for you to land in? You never know with him. I mean, he may have meant this all as a joke! What if you get there and all of your friends are already dead, or if he is a Seer like Professor Black? I mean," Cristy said but Harry cut her off.

"Look. First of all, Professor Black is not a Seer. Dumbledore hired him to keep a watch on me because of Voldemort's return. Secondly, if I do not go now, then I may miss out on seeing any of my friends, new and old, ever again! And third, the longer I wait, the more life that they are probably losing. I have to go."

Just then, Harry saw a new letter come flying in. He read it to Cristy.

Harry Potter.

Okay. So you know what I have been doing. Well done. I congratulate you on being TOO LATE!

Unless you get here within the next twelve hours, all of your friends will be completely dead, with no hope of returning. As for me, I will be stronger.

Good luck, Potter!

Your Worst Nightmare

"What is this?" Harry said, pointing to a little blue speck on the parchment right next to 'Your Worst Nightmare'. Immediately, Cristy waved goodbye. It seemed that this was the _Eulb Reknilb _stuff again, and this was just the first time Harry had seen it there. Harry finally landed on the hard ground with a door in front of him. He walked gingerly and slowly to the doors, which he pushed open to see six pitiful figures all strapped to chairs.


	15. The Puzzle Solved

Harry looked at the six figures. They were none other than the people that disappeared--Draco, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Lorena, and Megan. All of their wands were laying in front of them, out of any reach or possibility of retrieving them. They had their mouths shut by an invisible Lip-Locker curse.

"I was wondering if you would be coming to get your friends," said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see none other than Voldemort staring at him. Peter Pettigrew was cowering in the corner.

"Should I kill him, Master?"

"No. First of all, I want to do that honor. Then I will know that Gryffindor is way worse at this kind of thing than Slytherin."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked Voldemort, his voice too shaky to speak normally.

"You are telling me you do not know? Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell you, Potter. First of all, I welcome you to the Riddle House. This is where I committed many of my very famous murders. You will join all of the ghosts momentarily. However, I must admit why I want to kill you, though. I am guessing that you want to know. First, I want you to experience the same pain that I had to. Secondly, your mum, Lily Evans Potter, is a mudblood, and this just gives me more reason to kill you. And thirdly, from the research I have collected, I have a theory that you are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, my main rival."

"You think that I am the Heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Potter."

"I am sorry, but I am no Heir of Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat almost placed me in Slytherin," Harry told Voldemort.

"That's because you have a little of MY OWN BLOOD in your veins right now because of the curse, which gives you many traits of Slytherins. Now, I know that this may seem a bit nice to you, but my friends would have done it for me. I am going to give you a chance to round up an army, made from only these six people. If you remember correctly, you were all presented with diaries earlier in the year. Now, this was the work of one of my followers, Aivilo Oripahs. She used a Confundus Charm to make all the teachers think that Dumbledore wanted them to give you all these diaries. Now, you are going to be put to the test that will see how much you know about your friends. I will read aloud one of their diary entries. Now, I must allow Aivilo and my other followers the chance to witness this. I am only inviting to the ceremony, let me think, Wormtail come here."

"Yes, Master."

Wormtail went over to Voldemort. "Yes, Aivilo Oripahs, Lucius Malfoy, Snilwar Yma, Nosredna Aerdna, Slana Aicrag , and Shelly Legato," Voldemort said as he touched all of their names. They all immediately Apparated to his side.

"Welcome to the Harry Potter Duel and Death Party," said Voldemort in a hiss. All six of the welcomed sat down, but only a few actually stayed. After they all sat, Voldemort told them that if they were already busy then it was alright to leave, and five of them all left. In fact, only Lucius Malfoy stayed to see what would happen to his son.

"Now, welcome to this week's edition of _Who Said That?_ Today, we have Harry Potter here as the guesser and the following here as hostages: Sirius Black, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Megan Newgana, Lorena Corena, and Draco Malfoy!" said Voldemort in a TV announcer voice, however very slowly and creepily was his tone, which didn't like to be loud unless he was screaming orders.

"Our first diary entry. _Dear Diary, today I saw him in the Great Hall, and only for a minute. Oh how I hope he liked me back. He is just so nice. And guess what--Date Night was cancelled! The Quidditch teams had to get ready for this other thing. Is that supposed to be a sign that we aren't supposed to be together? Oh well. I'll write more later Diary! _ Now, hopefully you know who said this, or they will be put to sleep and unable to wake unless you defeat me," said Voldemort.

"I think that Hermione wrote that," said Harry.

"_Sincerely, Hermione Granger. _Yes, that is the correct answer," Voldemort said sadly.

"Wormtail, untie Ms. Granger please."

"Yes, Master."

Wormtail untied Hermione and then she jumped up and down. She had been freed.

"Next, this one belongs to a guy. _Okay. Why do we have to write in these ridiculous diaries? I mean Harry doesn't want to, and he is my best friend! Oh, and my mum is happy about this! She probably thinks that I write well enough to get it published or something. Maybe then we will finally actually get some money!_ Okay, Potter, who said that?"

"Ron," Harry said shortly, as if he was sure that he was the author of that diary entry.

"_Ron Weasley. _Yes, Potter, correct. Very well done. Untie Mr. Weasley now please," Voldemort beckoned for Wormtail.

"Yes, Master."

"Right now you are on a role, two out of two. Next. _Dear Diary, I am so sad. I feel so sorry! I have done a terrible thing. One day after my breakup, I already got a new boyfriend. This is so wrong! I can't believe I did this to my old boyfriend! See you later, Diary._ Okay, that's a toughie. Who do you think wrote that?" Voldemort asked.

"Megan?" Harry said cluelessly.

"_Love, Lorena Corena. _Nope, Potter, incorrect. Ms. Corena now is in a deep sleep, which if you die will become permanent for her as well. Next. Okay_. Why am I being forced to write in this stupid diary? I mean, I shouldn't have to! But no, I was told that I had to as well._"

"Draco?" Harry said cautiously.

"_Professor Sirius Black_. Nope, that is incorrect, Potter. Black is now also in a deep sleep," said Voldemort as Harry reached out to try and save his godfather, but was unsuccessful.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you literally killing all of my friends? They didn't do anything to you!" Harry almost screamed.

"Okay, maybe they should all be experiencing pain while you are doing this, and only if you guess them correctly are they freed from the wraps. Yes, I think that will teach you some respect. _Crucio!_" said Voldemort, pointing it at the remaining two sitting there, Draco and Megan.

They immediately started screaming with pain. They looked as if one more second of it would kill them. Harry noticed this, and told Voldemort to continue with the ritual.

"Okay. Next entry: _I OFFICIALLY HATE WEASLEY!--_"

"Draco," said Harry, assured. The Weasley part kind of gave it away.

"Hold on, I didn't finish yet. _HE STOLE HERMIONE FROM ME! THIS IS SO _

_NOT FAIR! I was there, talking to her and Potter. I think we were both about to ask her to the dance, and I think she knew it. She looked happy, but then Ron ran over and asked her. Harry and I ran away really upset. That probably gave away the fact that we were both about to ask her. I feel bad for Potter though--_"

"Really! I don't need to hear his entire entry! Continue, please," said Harry irritably.

"Okay, Potter. The sooner you are dead, the better I guess. Because only one person remains, I am going to read an excerpt, and you will have to say who she is talking about. Answer correctly--she joins the fighting forces. Answer incorrectly--she remains fighting the Crutacius Curse."

"Whatever, just read it please," said Harry, who was feeling very sweaty about being responsible for her life.

"_Oh, he is so hot! I just want to hug him and kiss him! Oh, I did today, and it was so romantic, I was pulling him when he was going for the Snitch_," said Voldemort.

"She's talking about--" Suddenly Harry felt different. He knew the feeling right away--he was under the Imperius Curse. Forgetting how to fight it, he did as Voldemort was beckoning.

"_Ron Weasley--she's talking about Ron Weasley--"_

"Ron Weasley."

"Incorrect--she's talking about you! Say bye-bye to your girlfriend!" Voldemort snarled.

Suddenly, Megan's head drooped. She was now silenced.

"Okay. Now, I will give all of you a reason to join my side. Firstly, otherwise you will probably be killed. Secondly, I have more experience on my side. Third, you will probably be killed otherwise. Fourth, if you have any intelligence at all, then you will join me. Fifth, otherwise you will probably be killed. And sixth, for Draco, your dad is on my side, so unless you want to fight against him, then join me."

No one moved.

"Okay then, you all want to die?"

"Yes, if we die shielding our best friend, yes, we will die!" said Ron sounding more courageous than he truly was.

"Potter, do you want to give my side reasons to join you?"

"Yes. First of all, to Peter. You would not be alive today if it weren't for me. I told Sirius and Remus, your old friends, not to kill you because I felt that my parents would not have wanted you dead. You already brought him back to power, but I think that inside, your hanging out with others that are nice should have knocked some sense into you. Secondly, to Mr. Malfoy, your son seems that he is going to be on my side. Why aren't you?"

"Because then he is routing for death!" said Mr. Malfoy coldly.

"And Harry, I can't leave my Master. Then he will kill me. Sorry, Potter!" said Wormtail, but didn't sound it at all.

"Your loss," said Harry as he looked over at Voldemort.

"Anyone on your side that wants to join my crew, come now. The offer won't last long!" said Voldemort.

However, this time, Draco moved.

"Draco, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Look, before we start this, I want to know which team would be safer for me to be on. Hold on," said Draco as he drew up a chart.

**Group, Why I should side with, why I shouldn't**

**Good (Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived), Hermione Granger (The Girl I Have a Crush On, Ron Weasley (can't think of a comment))**

_**They are on the good side, so if I don't die, then I will not be in as much trouble, Hermione is on this team, Harry is on this team**_

**I have to live with my dad until I get married, which right now looks like I am going to marry Crystal, what would she think? Also, the other team has more strengths--older and more experience, so this one goes to less experience.**

**Bad (Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin), Lucius Malfoy (My Dad), Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew, person that brought Voldemort back from the 'dead'**

_**They are on the bad side, which goes along with what everyone thinks I am. My dad is on this side, which makes me think that if I don't go with it then I will be in big trouble when I get home. And siding with them gives me more of a chance of living.**_

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron I could actually consider 'friends.' They are there for each other, even for me, no matter what. They have a bond most would wish for. They are the ones that I am going to be growing up with, so if I don't go on their side then I may never speak to Harry or my love, Hermione, again--choices, choices.**

"You guys just start the duel. I don't want to join a side yet. I still need to think," Draco said to everyone.

"Okay. First of all, your wands," said Voldemort, "must be returned to their owners. I warn you, they are very jumpy right now. Let's set the duel for later, also. I do not want to have the duel until I am fully fed and watered," said Voldemort. He walked over to the kitchen and drank some of a red potion. Harry went over to discuss strategy with Hermione and Ron. When they finally could not be heard, then Hermione said breathlessly what the potion was.

"The potion that he just drank is called Latrommi! This is really bad--that potion will make it so whatever curse or anything you do to him, he will never get hurt! Oh, we are in so much trouble.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Let's drink some!"

"No, that stuff is dangerous--if it doesn't block anything from hurting him for an hour then it will poison him!"

"But what was that blue stuff in the drink?"

"What blue stuff?"

"I saw this blue liquidy solid in the drink--and it looks like the _Eulb Reknilb_ that will cause him to disappear if any of us see it."

"Well, we can't back down now."

"Why not?"

"Because there is nowhere to go! And we don't know how to Apparate yet."

"So?"

"Isn't there some type of potion that we can use?"

"No. We will just have to do the best we can," said Hermione, and then Voldemort and company came back out of the shadows.

"_Crucio!_" said Mr. Malfoy, pointing it at Hermione.

"Your turn!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, but he picked it up.

"Is that all you've learned?"

"No. _Immobilus!_" said Hermione, and Voldemort froze. Hermione went over, grabbed his wand, and smashed it. Then she went over to grab Mr. Malfoy's, but he awoke from the Freezing Charm.

"_Art xeehtt ruh!_" said Wormtail, pointing his wand at Ron, who immediately froze and fell backwards in pain.

"Wait--we never learned that spell!"

"_Noitamrof Reknilb fo Eulb_!" shouted Hermione, pointing at a cauldron. Unfortunately, Voldemort regained consciousness at this time.

"_Finite Incantem!_" shouted Voldemort, then turned around and noticed the broken wand of his on the floor. "_Ti ekorb ow!"shouted_ Voldemort, then Hermione noticed a limelight come upon her.

"You silly girl! Did you really think that you could hide that from Lord Voldemort? _Crucio!_" bellowed Voldemort, and Hermione fell to the floor in pain. Harry turned around and kneeled next to the writhing-in-pain Hermione before standing up and using the only spell that came into mind on Voldemort--the one that he had created.

"_Tilf fo esopsid!_" shouted Harry, and Voldemort was thrown backwards and knocked unconscious. Suddenly, Voldemort stirred again. It seemed that the potion was saving him. Then a voice came from behind Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Draco.

Harry turned around and smiled at Draco, giving him the thumbs-up signifying a happiness. He turned back around to see Wormtail under the influence of the Imperius Curse, being forced to go over to Voldemort. Voldemort saw this coming, and used his potion to rebound it upon its originator--Draco. Draco was knocked out, and Voldemort placed a freezing charm on him which would make him unable to react and try to help Harry and company.

Just then, Harry was screaming at Wormtail.

"I let you live and you still didn't come and help me!"

"I'm not much of a help though."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Nevermind, you don't get it."

"I never do."

"Whatever."

"Huh"

"_Bolivia!_" said Harry to Wormtail. Peter's eyes rolled out of focus, then back into focus.

"_Obliviate!_" said Wormtail. Being that he thought this would restore his memory, he pointed it at himself. However, this was wrong. He now had lost even more memories, of school days. One more and he would not remember any spells.

At this time, Hermione and Ron were still twisting around in pain. Obviously they had been seriously hurt.

Harry didn't know what to do. Then, he remembered the spell Hermione had tried using, but it had not worked.

"_Noitamrof Reknilb fo Eulb_," shouted Harry, and the cauldron started boiling. Then, he went over to the others. "_Finite Incantem!_" Harry shouted, and everyone stopped moving.

Harry walked around, looking at everyone. Draco was still knocked out, Ron and Hermione finally had stopped writhing in pain, Lucius Malfoy was pointing his wand at Ron, Voldemort was trying to grab Harry's wand to use and try to repair his own, and Peter was sweating from the heat in the room.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked in general. Big mistake.

Hermione and Ron nodded, whereas Voldemort was running at Harry. _Gninnureh ttique!_" he shouted.

Voldemort froze in the middle of a jump and retreated.

Suddenly a noise was heard behind them. Harry turned around to see his friends almost dead. He looked at the time--he had only twelve minutes left!

Then, everyone heard a noise. Harry turned around, afraid that a ghost was going to come and finish off his friends, but it was not a ghost. It was just the cauldron.

Harry looked at the cauldron, which was now bubbling. He went up, remembering two of the words in the spell--_Eulb Reknilb_. He figured that maybe the spell he used would form it. He walked up to the cauldron, pushed in the location of Azkaban prison, then looked back at Voldemort, Wormtail, and Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly, the cauldron tipped over. Harry looked around, and suddenly everyone was spinning, and finally they all landed on the hard floor in Azkaban prison.


	16. The End of the Year of Differences

Harry stood up, along with everyone else. Suddenly, through a bunch of smoke, Voldemort, along with Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy, all Disapparated.

The next day, again Dumbledore stood up. Everyone became silent, and Dumbledore began speaking.

"Thank you everyone. There are many items of note for you. Firstly, we would like to thank everyone for another successful year. I know that it is two days early, but it doesn't matter. We thank you all for a successful Year of Differences. Secondly, another final dance for the end of the Year of Differences. This dance is the going-away dance, and only is for those who were all resorted this year, meaning fifth year and up. There is another twist for this dance. The girls will do the posting. Yes, I said posting, not asking. Tonight, all of the girls in fifth year and up will all sleep in the same room. The names of the boys invited will be listed. Now, we will explain all the major details about the picking of dates tonight. Boys, you will receive a letter from us if a girl chose to ask you. Otherwise, you may not attend this dance. Tonight, at 9 o'clock, all of the girls eligible to attend MUST I repeat MUST meet here, where we will explain the details. Bed!" Dumbledore shouted, and everyone went up to their dorms.

That night, all the boys eligible to go were also allowed to sleep in a certain room. Harry and his friends were all talking about who they wanted to go with and who they thought would choose them.

"Personally, I want to go with Hermione, but Crystal would be okay. Cristy is also really nice, so she's another one that I would want to go with. However, I think that Crystal will pick me though, since we seven are the only guys she really knows. I don't think Hermione likes me, but I do think that Crystal does, and I like her too, so it's all good if she asks me," said Draco.

"I really miss Lorena," said Oliver. "I wish that she had not dumped me, but because of the age difference I am not surprised. I hope Lorena asks me--"

"You wish!" said Tom. "She likes me a lot and I think that she will ask me to this dance."

"Well, I just hope that Cho doesn't ask me. She is nice and all but she is hard to keep up with," said Oliver.

"Well, unfortunately for you, she really likes you," said Ron.

"I hope we use the Date Night couples," said Tom.

"Why?"

"Well, we never got to do it, and I was really looking forward to it, then the Quidditch Captains called the whole thing off," said Tom.

"Who do you want to ask you?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, I really like Hermione. Megan is awesome too though. But Megan really likes you, Harry. I really think that she is going to ask you. You really are 'the apple of her eye', and same with Hermione."

"What do you mean?"  
"Come on! You're telling me you don't _know?_ Everyone thinks that Hermione has had a crush on you for like, forever!"

"No she hasn't," said Harry as he blushed.

"We'll soon find out," said Ron.

"Well, we know about Draco, Oliver, and Tom, and myself. What about you Mikeal?"

"Well, Cristy and I are getting along great, so I think she is going to put me. She's going to have to beat out my 'fan club' though. I always have girls all over me, and they are all mad that I like--no, _love_--someone in a year above me," said Mikeal.

"Oh. Colin, who do you think will ask you," said Harry.

"Ginny. We have put together this pact saying that all dances we will go to together. But if the girls ask the guys, I think that Ginny may ask you, Harry. So then I really have no clue."

"What about you, Harry?"

"No comment."

"Oh, come on! We all said, why won't you?"

"Because it is a secret, and I intend on keeping it that way," said Harry, before standing up and walking away, signifying the fact that he was most likely never going to tell.

Meanwhile, in the girls' room, it was almost midnight. The girls had not been allowed to talk to any of the other girls before this time, because then they may already have been arguing. At 11:50, Dumbledore went in front of everyone to speak and say the directions for the girls.

"Okay. Now, what you notice is all the boy's names hanging from the ceiling. Each name is hanging somewhere three times. You all like someone here, if I am correct. This is why we did this. If you are one of the first three to find the boy you want to go with's name, then you will be allowed to try and get that person. As soon as all three of the handles with that name on it are pulled, then you will be allowed to reach each other. Then, I will give further instructions. If I notice everyone has a handle and there are not three girls fighting over a boy, then I will end the curse I have put on them. Once you are down to the arguing over a specific person, then you will be challenged to find out who will go with who. Everyone will now have their wands removed from them, because otherwise you may just Summon the name you want to you instead of looking."

A hooded creature went right next to Dumbledore, said the Summoning Spell, _Accio_, and therefore was able to collect all of the wands in one try.

"Okay. In one minute, you will be allowed to try and find the guy you like's name. Ready--go!"

Immediately, the girls went out. All of the girls were running around, searching for the boy they liked. The first person to find a guy was Ginny, who found Harry's name.

Then, Crystal found the names of the two boys she liked. Knowing that one of them was most likely going to be rude, she held onto the name of the one she really liked--Draco Malfoy.

Then, Hermione and Megan were both searching. Megan suddenly let out a shriek of happiness--she obviously had found the name of the boy she liked, Harry. She grasped this handle very tightly, hoping that the other two didn't know as much about Harry as she did. She was expecting the challenge to be some sort of quiz about the person that they had chosen.

Cristy finally found Mikeal's name, and grasped the handle with his name on it very tightly.

Cho then found Oliver's name, along with Ron's. She held on to Oliver's though. She really liked him.

There was only one Harry handle remaining, which was soon filled by Hermione, who found his name among many others, very well hidden.

Lorena finally found Oliver's name, and thinking that Tom's was already most likely filled, she grasped this handle.

Five minutes later, activations were about to burst. All the girls finally found a name, and Dumbledore cured the handles of the Sticky-Stay Curse, which made them hang there unable to be taken down.

"All of you have chosen a name, very good. First of all, _Senoyl nofosemaneh teruc!_" said Dumbledore, and a bunch of names fell off.

"Those are the ones that only one handle with that boy's name on it was held. If you just fell, then your date is the one whose handle you are holding. Please approach you Head of House to let them know. Next, _Semitow tehte vomer!_" said Dumbledore, and all of the groups of two were let go and Dumbledore Summoned them. This group of people included Cristy, Lorena, and Cho.

"The competition for groups of two is simple--the first to find the remaining name of that person gets them! Go!" said Dumbledore, and this group ran all over. Only when someone found the remaining name would they stop running. As it turned out, Cho found the remaining name of Oliver, and Lorena purposely threw the competition by grabbing Tom's name. Cristy was nicknamed the 'Duplicate of Hermione,' so she easily found the remaining Mikeal name, and Mikeal's fan club slumped off, very annoyed that a sixth year was going with a fifth year to this end of the year dance. They, however, went off and grabbed the name of one of the remaining candidates for dates, and got on with it.

"For the groups of three, we have a special room for those who were chosen. At groups of thirty at a time, meaning ten names at a time up for grabs, you will be brought into this next room. Very simply, you must find the handle with the name of the boy that you want to go with. There are two of each name in here. This will narrow it down to two, and then there is another room where there is only one of the name in it, which you will also have to grab. The losers will be transported back to the main room as soon as the winner has been chosen. If you are suddenly somewhere else where you did not begin, then you obviously have been beaten. Pick the name of another person, and then leave it as is. Ready? GO!" said Dumbledore, and the girls all took off.

The next day, all seven of the group received notes, saying how they were accepted.

That night was the dance. None of the boys would be informed of their dates until the dance, and the girls were not allowed to tell, the consequences of telling were exclusion from the dance. No matter what, all of the chosen were not allowed to skip unless they were too sick to even be fixed up by Madam Pomfrey, which really meant that they all were going to this dance.

Harry and his friends were extremely happy that they all had dates. Ron did not expect to be asked by anyone.

Harry was about to scream before the dance, though. He was nervous about going on something kind of like a 'blind date.'

That night, the dates were posted inside the Hall. Harry walked up with all of his friends, and they looked at the list.

Cristy Filman and Mikeal Delsk

Cho Chang and Oliver Wood

Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey

Megan Newgana and Ron Weasley

Lorena Corena and Tom Felchina

Crystal Comet and Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter

They didn't even stop to read the rest of the names, because that group included all of the seven boys. Harry gasped when he found out that he had been placed with Hermione. Draco was happy that he was with Crystal, Ron was mad at Harry for 'stealing his girl,' Oliver was unhappy but unsurprised as well, Mikeal was grateful, Colin was a bit surprised that Ginny had picked him, and Tom was happy that he was with his girlfriend. The boys walked in and looked around for their dates. Cristy, Lorena, and Megan were all talking by the punch bowl. Ginny and Hermione were by the DJ, and Crystal and Cho were talking to some other friends. When they saw their dates enter, they all walked up to them.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, blushing furiously. She really hoped that he was not unhappy that she had picked him.

"Hey, Hermione! How did you guys pick your dates?"

"We are not supposed to say."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Well, okay, we can, but I don't want to say."

"Why not?"

"I just don't!"

"Okay."

"Want to get some punch?"

"Sure!"

Harry and Hermione ran over to the punch table, passing by Ron and Megan. Ron was surprised that she had picked him after what he did to her at the Halloween Ball. This arrangement was okay though. He wasn't with Hermione, who he really liked, but he was with the second best. Suddenly, an opportunity came up, and Harry took advantage of it. He was allowed to change dancing partners for a dance, so when Megan came over and asked for one dance, he agreed.

However, this was not a good thing for Hermione. Now, she and Ron were dateless, and she didn't like him as more than a friend, whereas he loved her. She agreed for one dance, though, figuring that at least he would have someone to dance with while his date was with Harry. After this one dance, however, Ginny Weasley came over and asked Harry for a dance, and he agreed. Once more, Hermione was shunned to the side, and she didn't want to dance with Colin, so she sat out for a dance. Meanwhile, Ginnyand Harry were talking.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey, Ginny! What's up?"

"Nothing. Look. I heard you ask Hermione earlier how the couples were picked. Want me to explain?"

"Sure!" said Harry, extremely happy that the secret would be divulged.

"Well, the girls were locked up for three hours, and could not talk. At 11:50, Dumbledore told us the procedure. Three of each boy's name were hidden around. If we found the handle with the guy we liked on it, we grasped it and were unable to move. I was the first to find one of your three, and then Megan and Hermione found them. We moved on to the next challenge, which was two hidden names that we had to find. Megan was knocked out of the competition this time. Then, it was just Hermione and I. We had one to find. Needless to say, Hermione found it first. She was really happy. I really think that she likes you. Give her a chance," said Ginny before the song ended and she walked away. Harry walked back up to Hermione, still blushing from what Ginny had just said.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Ginny just told me how you guys chose the person you would go to this ball with."

"So?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because she probably left out the most important part!"

"What part?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, since we are here together we should dance--do you want to?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione would have dearly loved to say more, but she just said one word.

"Sure."

They walked out onto the dance floor and passed by Lorena and Oliver dancing. Lorena seemed to have said one of those famous one-dance rules. Harry walked over to the shop to see wands and other goodies that he could have sworn Fred and George had made wandering around.

Harry bought a Canary Cream to bring home for Dudley. Little did he know that at this very minute his house and everything inside it was being torn down.

That night went by too quickly for everyone's liking. Harry and Hermione had had a great time, and so had everyone else. The next day, the Year of Differences House Cup would be given out, and soon after the 'secret' that Dumbledore was hiding would be revealed. This is when Harry would find out about his house being destroyed.

The next day, Harry was in the midst of breakfast when Professor Black came byand told him the news. Harry now had two choices of where to spend summer vacation. He could either stay at Ron's or Hermione's. Harry was better friends with Ron, but he had lately been having strange feelings when he was around Hermione. He only had felt that one time before--when he started liking Cho.

Dudley was being taken to an orphanage. He did not like being schooled by the same teachers that Harry had for wizarding classes. Harry thought the goodness would never end. Boy, was he wrong.

Just as he walked out of the Great Hall, he heard Draco getting beat up by his father, who had Apparated nearby. It seemed that choosing the good side was not a good thing for the name of Malfoy. Harry was suddenly thinking about asking whoever he stayed with if Draco could stay too. Sirius was getting his own house soon, but it had not yet been built. Harry had drawn out a plan for his portion, which had five floors. One of these floors was for games, one was his bedroom and own movie theater, and the other three were for Draco, Hermione, and Ron when they came over. So far, two of these floors had been built--one for a guest and one for him. Ron came over and begged Harry to come over so they could catch up on friendships. Harry, however, was leaning towards going home with Hermione. Then, Dumbledore arose to conclude the year and divulge his secret.

"Another year, gone. The Year of Differences is over, however not totally. The first thing I need to do is award the Year of Differences House Cup. The points stand at 339 for Hufflepuff, 413 for Ravenclaw, 335 for Slytherin, and 490 for Gryffindor. All of these are final, meaning that the final scores is Gryffindor in first, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and lastly Slytherin."

All of the tables erupted with applause.

"And lastly, what many of you will find surprising. We have decided that one person from each House may remain in that house if they were resorted. However, only one old Gryffindor, one old Hufflepuff, one old Ravenclaw, and one old Slytherin may remain in their new house, and only one person in each house may stay, which will not set off the balance. If you want to remain in your new house please stand," said Dumbledore.

At the Gryffindor table, Draco and Padma rose. Padma wanted to stay in Gryffindor because then she would be with her sister. Draco wanted to be with Hermione and Harry.

At the Hufflepuff table, only Neville Longbottom rose.

At the Ravenclaw table, Ernie MacMillan rose.

At the Slytherin table, no one rose up.

"Okay. We need someone from Slytherin to be willing to exchange."

"But Professor. We have two that want to stay in Gryffindor, one from Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw. We have one that wants to stay in Hufflepuff, from Gryffindor. We have one that wants to stay in Ravenclaw, from Hufflepuff. One from each old house wants to remain," said Harry.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Slytherin was ahead in students anyway. Okay, well those who rose at my proposal to remain now all are officially in their house. Changes on your robes to make it final will be made soon. Everyone enjoyed the feast, then it was time to leave.

Harry still hadn't decided who to go home with. On the train home, an event made the decision for him. Hermione asked Draco if he would want to go home with her. Her parents had said it was okay if both he and Harry went home with her, and so Harry agreed. Hermione smiled and Ron assured Harry that he didn't take the decision personally.

When they all finally arrived at the train station, Draco went over to tell his dad about his new summer home and Ron went back to his parents. Harry looked at Hermione and breathed deeply before speaking.

"Hermione? I have to ask you a question."

"What, Harry?" Hermione said dreamily, as if she was having some sort of dream that was somehow becoming reality. Harry breathed in and said his question.

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
